17 Years of Hell and Lost Hope
by darkyami1214
Summary: (ON HIATUS) GIFT FOR FallingStar93 Ever since his parent's death, Yusei and his sister have to stay with their abusive cold-hearted uncle. Where Jay is constantly taking beatings to protect Yusei "What have I done to deserve this...?" Can a certain red haired girl help him?
1. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday!

17 Years of Hell and Lost Hope

Hi everyone this Darkyami1214 here, I just written one of my Transformers Stories here in fan fiction, and I thought I would start writing my Yugioh 5D's story.

Now it's pretty much about Yusei's terrible life. Now this has nothing to do with the show. No Crimson Dragon or marks. There will be mentions but it has nothing to do with it. I will have duel monsters still but not much.

I written this story for none other than FallingStar93. Since she is an amazing writer, and makes stories worth reading.

Get note this is a Faithshipping story. If you hate (which no one should) then get out, you still have time to press the back button. Now this is based on a true a story that has happened to me. Of course my parents are still alive but hardly around. And Yusei will go through some pain I've been through. Anyways enough about me lets get this story going.

**Chapter 1: Happy Birthday! **

"3, 2, 1, Here I come."

Jay moved around to see if she could find her energetic brother's hiding spot. Although he was energetic, she always seemed to find her 2 year old brother, or should she say 3 year old brother now. He was turning 3 years old now.

"Hmmm… where is he now…" She mussed. Her ears heard some feet patting the cement ground. She smiled.

"Wow… he's really good at hiding." She turned and saw a small foot outside of a yellow blanket quietly she moved over to it.

"Could he be… Right HERE!"

She grabbed the small leg, where a squeal of surprised as she pulled the blanket off of the little boy.

"AW! You found me!" he little boy smiled. Jay couldn't help but smile back at the little child.

"Of course I did Yusei, you hid under the blanket." She paused as she turned around to see, her mother walking to them.

She worse a simple blue dress with a green light sweater over it. Her brown hair in a messy bund, with her bangs in front and the side of her kind face.

"Oh there you two are." She smiled. "Come on Yusei we need to get you cleaned up." The younger boy pouted. "But I want to play more."

He pulled out his cobalt blue eyes in wide cute puppy manner, with his lips puckered out. Kara smiled as she picked up her son. She could say over and over that he looked like his father so much.

The only difference is his hair and eyes.

"I know you want to play Yusei, but if your ready then you can't have your birthday party." Yusei glanced at his mother. He sadly nodded.

"Okay…"

Jay shook her head. "You know Yusei." The little now turning 3 year old turned to his older sister. " If you're not ready what will Aki think?"

The question brought Yusei in full attention. Jay grinned evilly. She knew Yusei had a little cute crush on the little red headed girl. Although he claims that girls have cooties.

"Okay!"

Kara giggled. She knew the 8 year old female always knew what to say to convinced Yusei.

As she left she mouth a 'thank you' to her daughter.

After cleaning up and setting everything together, The party was now set. Jay looked out the window of the mansion, as she help Yusei get ready. He was wearing formal clothing a clean black t-shirt and a blue sweater and grayish blue pants and white tennis shoes.

"I'm scared. What if Aki doesn't like me." The little blue eyed child said worriedly. Jay sighed as she walked to her younger brother and hugged him. "I know Aki will like you, she's a sweet girl. I know her sister, she's say's Aki talks about you all the time."

The little boy glanced at Jay with hope filled eyes.

"Really?" He asked excitedly. But stopped, "Were they nice or mean things?"

Jay nodded at her younger brother. "They were nice things"  
>Yusei smiled, "Okay, lets go."<p>

With that the two walked out the room and walked out to the party, were they greeted everyone, and trying to escape from the over loving aunts. Jay stood next to her brother. It was her job to take care of the birthday boy, Although didn't, but wanted to talk to some of her friends. Oh well.

She followed her brother next to Jump house as he got in and played inside. Something caught her eye, and spotted a little blond kid in a white jacket and shirt and black a pants. Jay walked over to the little child. He looked at up her and his vague expression turned into a small smile.

"Jack how come your not playing in the jump house?"

"I'm too old to play in that." He pointed at the jump house. Jay shook her head. "No your not, your only 4, Look I'll show you."

Jay got in the little house with the little kids and jumped. Jack's eyes widen. The urge was telling him to jump. He tried to fight it, but he gave in and got in.

(Some time later)

Yusei was at the table, already opening presents.

"A fire fighter Truck!" he said excitedly as he opened the box. "ThankyouAunty!" He said a little fast.

"Your welcome sweat heart." She smiled at her nephew.

"Oh wow a fire truck, what a surprise"

Everyone turned to the man who said that. Hakase frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose. As he walked over to the male.

"Look Sadisuto if you don't like it then leave." He yelled at the other male.

"Why should I? I have every right to be here 'brother."

Jay frowned, she never liked her 'uncle' Unfortunately, he is her father's brother, and had to be invited. They got in a little argument.

"Oh comes from the child who his parents favored more." He angrily said.

The black haired male crossed his ocean blue eyes. "Is this all this is about Sadisuto."

"I should have been the one to inherited the money and the fucken house not you Hakase!"

Everyone covered the little children's ears. That did it. "Saisuto, I will not tolerate your bad language. You will either leave my house or I will Have You Charged With Trespassing!"

The younger brother glared daggers at his older brother. He had no choice he turned around and left, looking to his side he glared at Yusei. Causing him to shrink back behind the table. Jay, moved over there and hug his shoulders not once looking at her 'uncle' She heard him cursing after everyone quietly.

"Alright Yusei, how about you open another." His father told his son calmly. Yusei got up and changed his face expression and smiled happily. He grabbed the small blue box next to him. He read it, his breath hitched, blushing a little.

"Are you alright Yusei?" His sister asked him. He looked up at his sister, as he showed the present. It read

'_To Yusei, _

_From, Aki' _

The older sister nodded in understanding. "Well open it."

Hesitantly he opened the present. Inside there was a silver white star necklace. He blushed even more.

"What is it Yusei?" His mother asked. She showed it to her. Her mouth opened widely.

"Yusei it's beautiful." She grabbed it softly and showed it to everyone. With the corner of her eye, Jay saw a little girl with red hair blush hard in fact her face looked like her hair.

"Whose it from." She looked down at the tag and saw it was from Aki. She read it out loud and everyone smiled, or awed at it.

"Oooh! Aki likes Yusei." Jack said in a playful tone, where it earned him a good smack in the back of his head.

'Oww! Why did you hit me June!" He yelled at his little sister. "You're being a meanie!" She argued back.

Jay snickered at the scene of the two kids. After finishing it and the rest of the presents, Yusei sat back.

"I has a lot of presents"

Jay smiled, as she looked at her mom. She pulled out a silver and blue box.

"Wait it looks like Jay has one more present for Yusei." Everyone turned back at the brother and sister.

"Here you go Yusei." The blue eyed boy looked up at his sister before at the present. Before carefully taking it. Unwrapping it was a steel case. Opening it, there were cards, not just any cards they were-"Duel Monsters!" He cried excitedly. "Thank you sis! This is the best gift ever!" He hugged his sister. Everyone awed at the scene.

Jay hugged him before letting go. "Check the last card" Yusei nodded and did so. Right there his mouth dropped. It was a white card, a monster one, it was a pearl white dragon slightly green at the sides and blue. The name was

'_Stardust Dragon' _

He smiled. And even cried a little.

"Thankyousis!"

Jay smiled and hugged her brother more. Ever since the commercial, they showed 7 cards All dragons, there was only a copy of each. First time she went to buy her cards she got one of them. _'Aqua Ice Dragon' _

She was going to give it to Yusei, but he said she could have it, he really wanted Stardust Dragon, he said it was the coolest. And luckily for her the second time she went to buy cards she got it.

So she saved it till this very moment.

(Time skip)

After cleaning up, it was already night and last to go was the Izayoi's While the parent where talking, Megan was talking to Jay, And Aki to Yusei.

"Sooo… do you like it…?" She put her hands behind her back blushing a little.

Yusei nodded. "Yes it's really pretty" He blushed a little to.

'You going to put it on…?" Yusei stared at her, And nodded. "How about now." He pulled the necklace from the black box and put it next to his neck, before clipping it on. It fit perfectly around his neck.

Aki smiled, before thinking she kissed his cheek. Causing the 3 year-old to blush. Before he could say anything Aki's mother called her. Apparently they were leaving.

"Bye Yusei!" She said as she left with her family.

He touched his cheek, Yusei still felt the little tingle sensation on his skin. Before smiling and following his sister up to their shared bedroom.

Originally they had separated rooms, but due to the frightful nightmares he constantly had, He insisted to sleep with his older sister.

After changing and tucking himself with his sister, their mother kissed them on their forehead.

"You had a good time Yusei?" He happily nodded. Hugging onto his Stardust plushy given by his mom and dad together.

"I'm glad you did. Now sweet dreams you two."

"**Alright good night mom" **The two children said in unison.

She left and turned off the lights. Huddling close to his sister and his plushy, and fell asleep into a dreamless sleep.

Whew that one took a little long I was going to make it shorter but I got carried away. Now this is my first 5D's story so cut me some slack.

And if you reading this FallingStar93 I hope you'll like it. I'll try to make it as best as I can. Anyways bye I gotta go please review nicely or used constructive Criticism


	2. Chapter 2: A tragedy blow

Well here's chapters two. Anyways Thanks FallingStar93 I'm glad you liked your present. I wrote this story just for you. The reason is, I loved your story "Shattered Soul" Before then I was just an anonymous reviewer, I also gave you the Idea about your companion story, where Yusei suddenly loses it. It Brought me to tears when I read it.

That's why I wanted to get a account to make stories like that. (And to get my lazy butt and actually do something)

Oh another thing, there are some things I want to get strait. When I upload a new chapter, I actually would want reviews. If there no reviews then my story is pretty much dead. If you do review then my story alive

Anyways on to the story.

**Chapter 2: A Tragedy Blow **

Yusei was running, someone was behind him, his parents were gone and his sister was nowhere to be seen. He just ran holding his Stardust plushy with him.

Then he stopped. Right in front of him was a black wall, he turned another black wall, all around him were walls. He started sweating what was going on.

Before he knew it, a mirror was in front of him. He looked at it. All there was, was his reflection. He walked closer. Holding his white dragon. Soon there was someone behind him. He looked back. No one was there. He was truly scared.

"Do not worry I will not hurt you." A soft baritone voice emitted the silence. He looked back the mirror, right next to him, looked like his dad.

"Daddy…?"

He tried to call but the shadowed figure shook his head.

"No I'm not your dad." He paused as his eyes became visible. Two dull gems of sapphire looked back Yusei. "I am you…"

Yusei's mouth dropped.

"You're me…?"

The taller shadow nodded. Before walked closer revealing who he was. No doubt he wasn't lying. He had the same hair, skin and eyes. Only his looked more tired then younger Yusei. He looked closer he also saw he had bruises all over his face as well as faint scratches. There was a nasty pink keloid scar on the right side of his neck. About 7 inches long and 2 inches in diameter.

In addition there a yellow jagged line with a small side way's triangle on the right said of his face. Yusei shivered at the sight, as he hugged his cotton filled dragon closer.

"I came to warn you." The older version looking of himself said calmly. "That tonight… will be the worst you ever had. As well as your sister…"

Yusei eyes widen. "What do you mean!" He squeaked.

"Just stay clear of your uncle…"

Was all he said before he disappeared.

"Wait!"

But he was gone before Yusei could reach him. Yusei stood dumb folded what did he mean…?

Soon he felt someone shaking him. He glanced around, no one was there. They shaked him again.

"_WAKE UP! WAKE UP YUSEI!" _

Yusei covered his ears the scream hurt. But the shaking didn't stop.

"_Come on Yusei Wake Up!" _

Wait… that sounded like Jay…?

"Jay… Jay! Sis where are you!"

He soon felt something pull him away from his prison. He tasted water, he was in water… but he could breath… His daddy always told him he can't breath under water. So how…

Not much later he felt a shard hard stinging sensation on his right cheek. He opened his eyes. Right there was a panicked female over him.

"N-Necha…" She nodded.

"I'm sorry that I hit you Yusei, but I had to wake you up…" She quickly said. Yusei looked at her.

"Why" He held his sore cheek. A little tear already falling out. Jay didn't answer him. All she did is give him, his stardust and grabbed his hand.

Yusei wanted to ask but she told him to be quite. He wanted to ask but he nodded and stayed silent. The two walked carefully, they were getting closer to their parents rooms when they heard something.

"Stop you don't need to do this!" The two children stopped. That sounded like their mom. They glanced over to the nearby door. It open slightly and light was on, carefully they opened the door and both saw their parents back to the wall with two people completely in black with guns in their hands.

Jay and Yusei were in complete fearfully shocked.

"Please don't do this…" Hakase tried to reason.

"I told you I was going to get if it's the last thing I do" The man pointed the gun at Kara.

"Please not her, kill me!" He literally begged.

The man laughed in sinister way. Before Pointing the gun at Hakase and shooting him between his eyes.

Yusei and Jay watched in horror as their father had just been killed. Silent tears fell from both their eyes. It couldn't be happening. They wanted to scream but they couldn't.

Blood splattered at the wall behind him. His eyes became lifeless, before he fell to the ground.

"HAKASE!"

Kara screamed for her husband as she quickly knelt down to him. "No please! Don't Leave me!"

She screamed as Hakase's blood grew on her hand. She shooked her head it couldn't be… no…

Her husband was gone…

She lied there, tears flowed from her eyes. They laughed, they laughed at the death, the blood, the separation of the two.

Kara hated them, she wanted to kill them. But where she was standing it wasn't possible. Her tears misted up, stuck in her eyes it was blurry. She turned waiting to be shot.

But…

Something caught her eyes.

She opened them a little wider, it were her kids… watching their parents die. Yusei who is barely three going see his parents die, and most likely never know them. And Jay… she's going to be haunted with the memory of tonight for life.

She looked grimly at them. She heard the gun preparing. There was nothing she could do, more tears fell out, quickly and sadly she opened her mouth, and closed it in a movement.

Jay gasped, at what her mother did,

(No don't go mom…)

She said to herself, but their was no avail, nothing she could do to help her. She held her brother closer.

She glanced at her mother for one more time, she mouth something. She looked at her lips.

'_I'm sorry' _

It was she did. Before a gunshot sound cracked. Quickly both closed their eyes. Without anything the two ran, quietly as possible.

Their parents where dead.

Gone from this world.

Forever.

They climbed up the window. And jumped out the mansion and ran, they just ran not really caring where they are going.

Yusei cried he lost his mommy and daddy, and on his birthday…

He cried more, on his birthday… he hated today, he hated his birthday, he hated those men. There was nothing they could do now. They were alone and without anything, how are they going to live on.

How…

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I Don't like what I wrote, But I decided to write this story. So I have to do this.

Anyways I know I kinda sped up, and probably made a ton of mistakes But I really wanted to get it over with. In my opinion I think this chapter is going to be one of the worst. But don't make me feel worse than I already do.

Anyways I gotta dig me a grave. Yusei is after my ass for what I wrote.

(Yusei): You got that strait!

(Me): Oh No *Runs*


	3. Chapter 3: Labor, taking the blame

*Limping to my desk*

(me) whew! I'm glad that's over, I was lucky to get out with a broken rib, black eye and broken ankle. I didn't know he was that much of a good fighter.

Anyways all thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter. *holds out cookie tray* Now you all get cookies. Anyways I glad you all took the little time and reviewed.

As promised I will continue writing this story. Now this chapter takes place about 10 years later.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 3: Labor, taking the blame**

"Yusei!"

No answer.

"YUSEI!"

"I'm coming uncle!" Cried a young male voice, as he ran over to his uncle who was currently sitting on a black leather couch with his sock covered feet on the foot rest with the television on.

He was shaking his empty beer bottle in the air. A fowl impatient face expression on his face.

Yusei ran over and made it to his uncle's side, panting a little due to the little run he had to make from the kitchen.

"I was waiting for a hour already where is my beer!" Sadisuto yelled at the 13 year teen.

"I was getting it for you… and it was only a min-

_SLAP! _

The force of the slap was hard, most likely to leave a stinging bruise. Yusei fell backwards landing on his rear. Somehow the beer had not shattered or spilled on the floor. The raven haired child held his already red cheek, and bit his lip so that wouldn't let tears fall out of his dead blue eyes.

"Don't you back talk me! You worthless piece of trash!" He yelled at the blue eyed petit.

"You should be more like your sister, at least she knows how to respect!"

Yusei stayed silent, he knew better than to anger his 'uncle.'

Ever since car accident that had involved his parents, he and his sister were out on the streets for about 2 days and nights before they were found by someone.

They were told- due to the fact their uncle was only one who was blood related to their father, so all confinements including them were dwelled to him.

In addition, he was also confined to the money, at least until Yusei is at the age of 21 then all rights of the money could be send to him and Jay. However, he also had to be school educated in order to earn the money. He figured that was the reason why Sadisuto never let him go to school. If he never was educated then he can't own the money, which left one other option.

Jay.

Weather she was educated or not she can own the money. Unfortunately, she had to be given the rights from the one who is in position of it. And that was none other than their supposed-to-be-loving 'Uncle.'

Yusei can bet his life that Sadisuto would never give in the money to her. He slightly frowned as he placed the beer next to his uncle and slowly walked out the room he was in, still holding his sore cheek.

"And make sure you she me my rightful respect!" He yelled back the leaving boy's back.

Yusei felt a tear roll down his cheek. He never wanted this life, and he never asked for it. He walked to the kitchen where he found a rather tired blacked and gold haired girl, wiping the floors with a what seemed to be a previous white rag and a stainless steel bucket next to her.

Although they did have cleaning utensils and other maids and servants. (slaves seemed to be a better word for Sadisuto) Jay had to do most of the work, the old fashion way, which in her opinion was painful. Since Yusei was younger than her, he was allowed to do a little less work.

But the only reason Sadisuto agreed to this was because Jay had put herself on the line and forced herself to more work than Yusei.

He could swear that his sister will work herself to death if she continued this.

Shrugging it off, he carefully walked over trying not to step on the hard effort his sister was putting in.

Jay heard footsteps as she looked up at her look-a-like and weakly smiled at him. She moved her brown eyes to the right side of his cheek before the smile turned into a strait line.

"What happened to your cheek?" She softly asked

Yusei just looked at her before she understood what happened.

"I don't know what I do wrong I do everything I he tells me to and I still end up getting hit or screamed at."

He looked at the female below him. "What can I do…?"

She stood up walking over to him, carefully placing her blistered red hand on his shoulder. "He's just like that, don't let him get to you."

At that very moment a bottle shattering and a powerful scream cracked the silenced piece.

"YUSEI!"

The very scream made the 13 year old boy jump behind his sister, as a very angry male towered over them.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

He dragged the little boy despite Jay's protest to the living room and showed him what he supposedly did.

There on the carpet was a stain, a stain of blood, on the other side the bottle he had barely brought was now, in broken shards of glass against the opposite walls, with some yellowish clear liquid slithering down to the hard wooden floor.

He looked confused before he was forcefully grabbed by his neck and was slammed into the wall close to him. He cried out in pain as he hit the wall.

"Look what you did to my carpet and drink!"

He grasped Yusei's slender neck tighter. Almost making it harder to breath for the younger boy.

"Leave Him Alone!"

The sudden yell brought the two out of what they where doing. Right there Jay was standing by the glass table next to them.

"Leave here you Stupid Girl! This boy needs to have a Lesson Taught." His cold black eyes grew with a sudden anger. But Jay didn't get phased by it.

"What do you think he did!" Jay spat back walking a little closer, a little relieved that he lowered Yusei a little down to allow him to breath.

"HE STAINED MY CARPET AND GAVE ME A WARM DRINK! When I specifically told him for a Cold ONE!"

His face was getting redder.

She looked around and saw the blood on the carpet, as well as the broken wet glass beside them.

Jay's blood boiled. This man attacked her brother just because of a little blood stain and warm Drink! This Man Was MAD!

It made her want to actually kill him. But she couldn't. She thought, for a sec before coming up with something.

"It's not his fault it's mine!"

He looked at the girl.

"The stain must of came from when I'm on my girl days and the drink I handed it to him, I didn't think you liked it cold." She answered calmly. She knew her uncle was so believable, and stupid. It was going to hurt but she'd do it for Yusei.

Instantly he removed his hands from Yusei and grabbed her by the neck and slammed her to the floor. Not caring if she landed on the glass or not, before slapping her in the face. It was hard, Jay had to suppress the scream that stuck in her throat, even if blood ran out of her nose.

"You stupid girl! I should kill you for what you did! But I rather like to hit you for it."

He pulled her off the floor and dragged her from ground by the hair and pulled her into another room. Where her screams pounded at the silence. Maids and servants could only watch in fear as Jay was dragged off into a room with the door shut tight.

Yusei huddled himself in a corner. The pain filled screams echoed across the room. Yusei held his head over his ears desperately trying to remove the screams. But it was useless.

It was entirely his fault his sister had to go through this, and all to cover a lie that it was actually his fault.

This wasn't the first time Jay defended Yusei. To Sadisuto it was constant chore for him to do. Unlike some other types of chores, he actually enjoyed it. Which make anyone wonder if he's actually Sadist. Since he loves to see others' pains.

Never less Yusei still didn't like this not one bit.

The stain was actually his when accidentally cut himself with a broken glass, and the drink. Jay didn't get it for him.

He got it.

He should have known Sadisuto liked his drinks cold. And because he didn't check his sister was paying the price.

It was completely his fault.

When the screams finally stopped. The traumatized 13 year old boy came to his senses, he heard heavy footsteps coming closer; wasting no time, he ran over to the glass and picked each up, placing all the shards and throwing them in the trash, as well bringing a second beer bottle, this time cold as ice, beside the sofa, and grabbing a dry rag and cleaning up the alcohol liquid.

Much to Sadisuto's satisfaction.

After that Yusei made sure he stood clear of his uncle.

The day finally came to an end.

Exhausted, he walked over to his and sister's shared room. Which was in the attic, thanks to the other maids, they both got a warm blanket and a thin one for the cold and hot days. It certainly was not comfortable living there it either got too hot or too cold. But it was better than nothing.

When he got to the door her heard a little bit of heavy breathing. Opening the door her saw two people in the room.

One who he knew as Chinxo, and the other was-

"JAY!"

He ran over to his injured sister. She looked terrible.

She had a black eye, multiple forming bruises on her face, arms and legs. A nasty deep gash from the bridge of her nose to the end of under her eye.

(Her nose also appeared broken, in fact it looked like someone punched her over and over on her nose and face)

In addition, she had a painstaking cut above her ear. Looked like if someone slammed glass at the spot. On her arms where tinny red dots, where it started to drip a red substance (blood) along with some small scratches included on her legs. Her neck was encircled with purplish blue bruises. Mainly finger prints where the cause of it. Her cloths where slightly shredded and blood stained.

Jay looked like if she fell through a window off a 2-story building.

Jay had her good eye weakly open, she smiled when her brother walked over.

He was crying, he caused this, it wasn't her who did this, it was his. He may as well as done this to her.

"Y-yus…ei… it'…s not y-our fault…." Jay must of read his mind when she spoke.

"Yes it is!" he screamed.

"You got hurt, and I did this to you…!" He yelled tearfully. He was so angry at Sadisuto, for beating her, he was angry at his sister for allowing herself for her cold hearted man do that to her.

But…

most of all he was angry at himself, for not saying it was lie, that he was the one that had done those two things.

It should be 'HIM' on the bed not her. He let the crystal tears flow out of his blue eyes, as well as, landing on his knees and griping the bed sheet where the 18 year old was lying on.

Jay used her good copper eye and looked at her depressed brother. Surely he was angry at himself and Sadisuto for what happened. She exhaled carefully.

Apparently all that screaming torn her throat.

"Y-Yusei…" The little 13 year glanced at his injured sister.

"I did thi…s to prote-ct you… I-f you want… to be angry… then be at me… I was the one… to have chosen… th-is." Every word she spoke out hurt. She could barely make out a whisper.

"B-but if I… had been… s-s-stronger then you-would have-g-gotten hurt."

"Yusei. I d-one this to prote-ct you… there is-nothing… I-I woul..dn't do for you…"

She was looking grim, and tired, which was increasing more by the second. "I… I made a p-romise to.. Mom… to l-ook a…fter you and tak-e care… of you."

Yusei blinked the tears away. He could understand that Jay would look after him even if their Mother didn't tell to her to do so. It still wasn't fair that she take the heat for him. But one thing is for sure if once Jay makes the decision, it will stay like that; there's no way of changing her mind.

Yusei thought the words carefully, he felt like he was going to regret it though.

"Ok… but please."

He gently grabbed her caramel colored bruised hand.

"Don't take all the b-blame… I don't want to see my sister get hurt. I love you too much to see you suffer… I know you want to protect me… but please do you think I want to see you get hurt yourself. Do you know how much it hurts me." He paused as Jay fully listen to his words.

Chinxo next to them actually was surprised how close these two were. They'd go to extreme lengths to help and protect each other.

"J-Jay please… I don't want you to leave me… much less get hurt…" His voice was pained almost broken. Jay glanced at her brother. She nodded her head.

"a-lright… but th..at doesn…'t mean I-I w-on't s-t-top protecting…you." Yusei wanted to protest but there was no chance in changing his sister mind. Hesitantly, he nodded his head. Jay gave her younger brother a weak smile.

Although it wasn't much, it gave the blue eyed boy a little happiness. His sister is the only thing in his miserable life that actually make him survive this hell place. If it weren't for her and a few nice maids and servants he would have already just ended it.

Fragilely he sat next to the injured already woman in bed, caressing her head a bit. Her wounds where already taken care of, Chinxo smiled and got up to leave.

Yusei watched the silver haired woman got up. To be honest he liked her, to him she was like a mother to him. Always taking care of them and bringing some leftovers from the meals that Sadisuto always forgets to feed them. Unlike their 'uncle' Chinxo actually cared for them. Even if they were blood related to her.

She turned her soft golden eyes tracing the two. "Yusei, Jay if you ever need anything, give me a call I won't be far away." The two nodded at the older woman who walked out the room and closed the white falling apart door.

Yusei huddled close to his sister just like he always did when he was younger. He looked back on his life, he doesn't remember much about it besides abuse, and hard work.

He always wondered what his life was like before. He knew this was his parent's mansion, and the money had been rightfully their's but ever since the car accident about 10 years ago, the money property had been handed down to the only other person related to his father, besides Jay and himself.

And in the opinions it was mistakenly chosen to who. But they have to live with it. Yusei looked up at the window the single star up in the midnight blue sky.

Maybe a miracle can happen, and if everything does go by it then maybe just maybe everything will go out right.

There you go. Anyways Chinxo will have a role in this story. You'll find out more about her later. I was wanting to get this chapter fast and done, I'm a little bit of a sadist, but "very" little. To be honest I think this chapter wasn't really good. But I tried, I'm no author and both Writing and Grammar aren't my best subjects, plus I really not talented. I'm just an average teen. Now with that settled please review.

Remember no Reviews no new chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Slight taste of freedom

Hey everyone I'm back. Sorry it took so long, Because of school I hardly had any time to work on my fan fiction, but I made it. Plus I'm so happy you reviewed. As well as the fact that you're enjoying the story. Especially you FallingStar93.

Now. I understand that you all now Hate Sadisuto. I don't blame you, I hate him to.

(Pulls out a sword)

Jay can you take care of the rest.

Jay: (glares)

Me: Look I know you hate me for the last chapter, but please do this, otherwise it won't get any better.

Jay: (sigh) Fine!

Sanuye doesn't own Yugioh 5D's they belong to their rightful owners, all she owns is me, *growls* Sadisuto… and the plot.

Anyways you guys enjoy the chapter, while I go Bastard hunting.

*Leaves*

Yusei: (sweat drops) Please read and review.

**Chapter 4: Slight taste of freedom **

(7 years later)

"Yusei this is going to hurt a little bit."

"Just do it already I already had such a beating." He replied as he lied on his stomach.

Chinxo carefully placed the heavy smelling soaked rag on Yusei's torn back. He bit his lip, causing him to hiss. The disinfectant was really stinging on his back, it felt like fire.

Chinxo was really worried about Yusei, to him she was like the little brother to her.

In fact she reminds him about her real brother every day. The blue eyes were just like Takera's only darker. His dark hair matched his. She shook the feeling, remembering the dark night that happened.

Where Takera's last moments where his… before… she shook it away. Why was she thinking about that when Yusei's back was injured.

And the strange thing is he got it while he was cleaning up the living room.

Without him noticing, beer was dripped on the floor, when he stepped on it he somehow slipped, unknowing to him shards of glass where right where his back was going to land.

However, it was a simple accident, when she saw what was wrong with his back, she immediately thought Sadisuto had injured the boy for his own pleasure. But she remembered that he was out with his friends, so he couldn't have done it.

Whether he did or not, she still blamed him, he was the only to drink beer and forgets to put or throw it away.

After cleaning it she had disinfected cream to help clear those wounds. Before adding the bandages. Yusei lifted himself, wincing a bit.

"Take it easy, your wounds were just taken care of, you could still reopen them." Yusei looked back at Chinxo, his dull blue gray eyes glancing at her.

"I'll try." He sat on the bed, Chinxo took her seat on a fading wooden chair. Since Sadisuto had gone to the bar he wouldn't be back until around midnight. Sometimes she could wish that he would drink himself to death.

She glanced at the 21 year old. She wondered, since he was actually old enough to leave this pit, how come he never does go. He's been working his ass off, for 17 years now.

"Yusei…" The male looked back at her.

"Yes?"

"I'm wondering how come you decide to stay here?" The sudden question, made Yusei give Chinxo his full attention.

"What do you mean?"

"Yusei… you're 21 years old or… at least turning 21 this Friday, why don't you leave here?"

"Where can I go!" Yusei screamed at the older woman. She jumped in shock, Yusei looked at her, before frowning at her. "I'm sorry… it's just that, I can't." He looked at the older sister figure to him. Full emotion was filled in his eyes.

"I have no education at all, I don't have a license and I don't have another job." He gave the elder a glance.

"I was originally was going to gain all of this, my father's money house… but it's not possible." He grimly said.

Chinxo felt the small emotion in him. Ever since he work for his "uncle" Yusei had to shut off his emotions. If someone, who didn't know him, would see him they'd think he's cold and emotionless as a rock.

However there's more, to the reason why he is the way he is.

Jay.

With that nasty beat up she received about 3 months ago, she gone into a serious life or death condition, her rib cage had cracked and dislocated from place, and had punctured her right lung, the doctors are trying to mend it, which was really difficult due to the fact it had gone completely through, almost hitting her heart.

Chinxo could swear she had never seen Yusei in such a state. She was angry, No that was an understatement, she had had gone completely off the deep end, in fact she had it. She was going to kill Sadisuto.

But Yusei stopped her. She didn't know why, she thought he had gone insane.

Sighing she got up. "Well since Sadisuto isn't here how about I take you outside."  
>Yusei eyes widened he hasn't been out of this mansion for 17 years.<p>

"What! I can't! What if Sadisuto see us!"

Chinxo stared in disbelief and shock. Sadisuto scarred Yusei, and now he's even afraid to go outside the mansion.

"Yusei calm down… Sadisuto won't know, he's at his bar he will not come out until midnight, you won't seen him until then; besides if I'm right he's probably either drunk, or screwing up a girl at this moment. He'll be too distracted to even know, besides you'll be with me. If does find out we'll say where out buying groceries, that we ran out of fruit or so."

Yusei still looked unsure, he had forgotten what it looked outside, he hasn't breathed the air of outside, feel like he was free…

"Please Yusei… at least once, you already suffered enough at least calm yourself a little, you deathly deserve it." The silver haired female said. Yusei didn't know, should he…?

Without any more remorse he nodded. The golden eyed girl smiled, as she got up and grabbed her things.

0o0

"I never knew it was like this!" Yusei said in excitement. Chinxo smiled, of course since he hasn't been out of the house, he never seen that outside had really changed in the last 17 years. The city, places and… well everything.

"I'm glad your enjoying yourself, You really deserve it, after all that hell you and your sister been through you two should really relax and calm down." She said sincerely.

Yusei smiled at the older women. But it slightly faded when she mentioned his sister. He wished she could be here, but since Sadisuto had brutally attacked her, she was now lying in the hospital bed. With a punctured lung.

Yusei felt a little tear drip from his left eye, he quickly wiped it. He just didn't understand why did Sadisuto hated them so much… well him at least, he didn't hate his sister, he hated him, Jay got her beatings for protecting or covering for him. Of course he felt his fair share as well, well at least now. Since Jay was gone he was getting them freshly. However Yusei made no way to fight, or report to what's happening to him or his sister. Everyone around him thought he was mad, at times he thought so himself, but for some strange reason he never found the guts to do it.

Was it because he was afraid of what could happen if they don't believe or help him…?

Or was it because he can't send his own uncle to prison…?

Either way he just couldn't do it.

Without anything else Chinxo lightly grabbed him by the hand, and walked him to the park. Yusei watched in aw as he saw the flushed green park, along with a few added colors to it.

"This is the park, I know you'll enjoy it here." She grabbed his hand, as of again. "Here, I want to show something" before she led him somewhere. Yusei rose an eyebrow in confusion, but then she stopped. Yusei took place where he was.

His eyes widen, he stood frozen in place, his breath felt taken away. Trying to take everything back in, he realized he was at the park's lake. Since it was little bit late the sun was setting, giving it a bit of an orange glow to the water. It just looked amazing.

"I come here every time I need a break or calm down. I hardly do it anymore, but when I was younger I did it all the time." The golden eyed female explained. The 21 year-old turned to her direction.

"You'll find it relaxing and peaceful. The lightly quiet sounds of the winds, ducks, and sometimes the tiny sounds of the water. It's all just soothing to relax in." She lazily said as she sat down near the green wooden bench, as she invited Yusei for a seat. The two sat down as they watched the sun set as well as the duck swimming across the pond.

Yusei wished it always be like this. Unfortunately, it can't.

He checked his watch. They really had to be getting back, as much as he didn't want to. His 'home' from the park was about 1 hour away, by car that is. By walking it was about 2 and half hours.

"I really enjoyed this… but… we have to get back." Chinxo's smiled turned into a strait line.

She knew it was time to get back. She could tell in Yusei's eyes he was still afraid.

"Alright… but how about tomorrow, or at least another time I'll take you out like today." The older woman offered. Yusei smiled as he nodded.

The two got up, as they started to head back home, talking about some things here and there. Before not longer before Yusei bumped into someone. Knocking him clear onto the ground as well as the other.

"Oh. Sorry." Yusei apologized.

"No it's alright." A female voice replied.

"I wasn't watching where I was walking." She replied softly.

"Seriously! I would have punched the guy if he pushed me to the ground." An arrogant male's voice replied.

"It was an accident don't over react." A male and high pitched female voice said in unison.

The blue eyed male help himself up. While doing so, he looked at the ones in front of him. Right there he saw 6 people looking back at the two.

They were two males and four females.

The first male, had clean blond hair, with small spikes over in some places. With two extra longer strips of hair, held together in two metal hair pins. His face hard stricken, with sharp violate eyes.

He wore gray pants with a brown belt with black shoes, a white dress shirt with coat.

The next male was calmer. He had bright flaming orange hair held with a green head band with two silver rings on the right side. His face is a calm some-what kind looking, with clear grey eyes.

He wore an orange tank top with a a bark brown vest, green pants black biker boots, along with matching tan fingerless gloves.

The following female, next to the red headed male, had waist reaching blond hair lose flat against her back. Her face was soft and beautiful, however she also looked like she can get vicious if she wanted to. With sharp emerald green eyes.

She was wearing a white and black jacket over a red sleeved shirt with blue jeans and black converse.

The next was another female, she looked like the arrogant male only she had soft shoulder length blue hair. Her face was softer more innocent, she had the same purple eyes like him, only a little softer.

She wore a green jacket over a black tank top, with knee reaching blue jean capris. With black sandals.

Coming after, was a black and red haired female, (The top of her hair was auburn red while the bottom is midnight black) shaped slightly bell flower shaped only longer and the tips where slightly curled up. Her eyes where round, and honey green.

She wore a pink spaghetti strap shirt with a white jacket over with blood red almost black pants with hazelnut brown mugs.

Yusei moved his dull blue and grey eyes to last person. Right there his breath stopped, the last person was a cherry red headed female. Identical to the other girl. Only her hair was bell flower shaped with two longer straps of hair fell from the frame of her face; held with a pink strap. Her face, should he say it… beautiful, pale caramel with honey brown feline eyes. She wore a white and red strip sleeve shirt, leaned to the side a little exposing her right shoulder, she wore a black tank top over. Torn jeans and white tennis shoes.

Suddenly Yusei's head was hit by a weak migraine. He shook it. But for some reason, there was something about these people mainly the red headed girl he bumped into, he felt like he knew them…. But how….?

"Uh, Hey are you alright…?" The red haired female asked as she waved a hand in front of the blue eyed male looked back the 6.

Who were they…?

There you go. Sorry it took a while I had to study for a Math, English, Health and Chemistry test. I hate High School! DX

Trust me I'm not perfect I'm only 15 years old!

I know I made a few mistakes but I wanted to get this chapter done. Now before you ask no I didn't put Carly in this, she won't be in this, well… at least not now.

I DON'T HATE HER! It's just that I forgot where I could put her. I'll see if I'll get her in. Most likely maybe not. But I'll try I can't make any promises.

Oh and If anyone wants to know what My OC Jay looks like I have a pic on my home page.

MAKE SURE you use the second link on it. For some reason the first one doesn't seem to go on the link. Just remember that's not what she likes to wear. And her hair is always in a high pony tail.

I DON'T OWN THE PIC!

I was(still am) thankful I manage to find it

Anyways gotta go! See you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Remember

Hi everyone, this is Darkyami1214 here. I'm sorry about the delay for this story, but having to write for my other stories as well as having to take of school and work was really getting to me.

I just had to hurry up. I'm not really happy how I got this story down. So I'm sorry about the grammar, I just wanted to post it badly to let you guys know what happened.

Warning this cahpter is going to be short I'm very sorry though. I'm losing my working pattern. X(

Anyways here we go. I don't own anything beside my OCs and the PLOT.

Please Read and Review.

**Chapter 5: Remember… **

"Uh, Hey are you alright…?" Yusei looked back at the Red headed girl. He felt as if he knew her. But the question is where? How?

"Can you even speak at all?" The arrogant blond asked impenitently. However that earned him a good slap to the beck of his head.

"OW! JUNE!"

"Be Nice or I will have to talk to Carly about this." She hissed. The taller blond's eyes widen in horror, before quickly shutting his mouth. Everyone snickered/laugh/giggled.

Yusei wanted to laugh, but for some reason he just didn't have the energy to do so. Chinxo and a few others noticed this.

"Hey are you alright?" This time the older red headed girl asked. Yusei nodded his head.

"Can ya speak." The long blond haired girl asked, her French accent was strong. Yusei figured she was French.

He wanted to speak but he just couldn't. Chinxo sighed.

"He can speak but it's really hard for him he's had hard day. Not really mood." She answered. It wasn't necessarily a lie, it wasn't a pleasant day… well in the begging of the day that is.

Everyone shook their head in understanding.

"Well, hey, we need to introduce ourselves." The orange hair male said.

"My name Crow.

This, is my girlfriend Sherry."

He motioned the long haired blond next to him. Who gave a nod to the two.

"It's a pleazure to meet zyou." (I don't know how to write a French accent, Someone Help me)

"Over there is my friend Jack and his little sister June" He turned to the two standing to right. The taller male just stood with arms crossed, but the female waved over to them.

"Hi!" She squeaked.

"Over here…" He turned his arm over to the remaining females.

"Are the sisters Megan and Aki." The two said nothing but waved or smiled at them.

Yusei felt his heart jump to his throat when he saw Aki smile. He swears to his life that she had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"Nice to meet you." Aki and Meg replied.

All Yusei wanted was to speak but he just couldn't muster the words. Just what the deck was going on!

"It's nice to meet you all too." The silver haired female replied. She glanced at Yusei, she silently smiled, she knew that Yusei doesn't know anything right now. But if her instincts where right, he will within time.

Aki stared at the male something about him seemed… so familiar. It was at the tip of her tongue. It's faint… but… there.

She moved her honey eyes to his face, it was all just so similar. Then she took a glance at his eyes.

Her eyes widen. His eyes looked… how can she say it.

Dead.

Now that she mentions it he didn't look at all healthy his eyes were dead, they also looked tired, she also noticed some faint scars and healing bruises on his face.

She also realized that he was wearing full covered clothing, even gloves and high boots. She took a glance at his neck, she took note that he had a few cuts and dark bruise on the left side.

He obviously have been hurt.

Then again he could have been in a fight, she just met the guy she couldn't say anything… but still…

It didn't explain the dead blue grey eyes. They looked, broken, it was filled with depression, sadness and regret, that couldn't have been from just a fight.

Yusei noticed this, he quickly turned his head slightly blushing, Aki moved away slightly, had she offended him?

"Well it was my pleasure as well." Chinxo smiled at the group. She knew who they were, well 5 out of 6 that is.

"Well, my name is Chinxo, and this is Yusei." She replied she noticed that the majority of the group slightly gasped.

"Yusei…?" The Oranged haired male asked. The elder nodded.

(No it couldn't really be…?)

Crow shook his head, his friend had long been dead, they even found his body, maybe this was another kid. But then again…

Yusei isn't a common name.

Jack was in disbelief. But he was dead how can he be… (Pull yourself together Jack this is obviously another kid. It can't be him).

June had the same reaction. It really can't be Yusei, he was reported dead by a car accident.

Aki and Meg where just in shock. Mainly Aki.

(Yusei can't be alive… could he…?)

Chinxo glanced at everyone, (so they still remember him?)

She looked at her watch. "I'm sorry everyone but we have to go, it's getting late." She lightly grabbed Yusei by the hand.

"We might see each other late until then bye."

She called to the shocked adults.

"That really can't be him… he was reported dead by a car accident 17 years ago. Even his body was found." Replied June.

"Guys, that could be just another guy with the same name." Snorted Jack

"But… Yusei isn't a common name…" Crow stated.

"So what if his parents just got lucky on the name." replied the taller blond.

"Well, whatever ze case, Jack may be right, maybe he got zat name, by condescendence." The French woman replied.

"What do you think Aki?" Meg asked her younger sister.

"I don't know…" Everyone glanced at the female.

"When I saw him he just seemed familiar… but I don't know if that's even him… When I saw his eyes though… they were like the ones Yusei had…" She paused trying to remember.

"But… it didn't even look like his eyes anymore… they looked dead, broken…" Everyone looked at the red head. There attention full on her.

"I-I don't know… I just don't know…" She whispered.

Meg placed a hand on her slender shoulder. "It's alright, you don't have to anymore. Just forget about it. I'm sure you'll feel better the next Day." She told her sister. Aki smiled weakly.

"Maybe you're right." Aki complied.

"Come on it's getting late we need to get home." Jack complained. Everyone sighed as they walked on.

Aki didn't feel better, in fact she was feeling confused. She felt that was Yusei. The boy who she had a crush on.

When she heard about his death she was devastated. She couldn't believe the one who she loved was gone from her. Not only that his sister, besides Meg, she was like another sister to her.

When they arrived home, they walked up the stairs to their mansion. Before encountering her mother.

"Had a good day sweetheart?" She asked. Aki nodded her head.

"It was fine." She said bluntly.

"Is there something bothering you?" Asked Mrs. Izayoi.

Aki just simply shook her head. "Nothing I can't take care of." She replied with a little bit more with energy.

Her mother gave her a look, but shook it off, before heading back to the kitchen. "Well alright. Anyways dinner will be done in 10 minutes, I want you freshen up, oh and make sure your older sister is as well." She commanded at her daughter. She nodded as she walked up the stairs.

Before opening the door to her room. She lied down her bed, placing her hands under her head. She knew that had to be Yusei. There was no doubt, the same eyes hair, and name.

It just had to be. There was denial to it. She was going to see him, she was going to find out what happened to him those 17 years, why was he hiding.

(Why Yusei… why did you hide all those years ago…

Why…)

I did my best sorry about the wait, and about the grammar. I had the chapter done, but My computer deleted it, I had to retype the whole thing again. So I apologize for the crappy chapter. I just wanted to post it so badly.

I'll try to get the next one done, perfectly and by next week. Or so, I can't make any promises.

Bye!


	6. Chapter 6: Your back? A painful death me

Hi I'm back and writing more of my story. I want to let people know that this is based on a true story that did happen to me. But My parents are still alive, and neither of my uncles had abused me or so. But I did have an older cousin who did hate me and would hit me at times. And order me around like I was a slave when he came over. And because of my behavior back then my parents never believed me or do anything about it

Not to mention the fact they were never around to help me. I was pretty much alone my whole life *sighs* And no my parents never hit me, just pretty much not around most the time. Esp, when I needed them.

But luckily for me he's at Mexico, and is never coming back So I'm safe. There nothing to worry about.

Oh and I realized I made a mistake on the last chapter, Yusei's birthday was going to be a month from that day. *sweat drops* Sorry.

So just bare with it this chapter.

Anyways onto the story.

**Chapter 6: Your back? A painful death memory… **

For the fist time in Yusei's life he smiled. As he carefully help his sister walk back home.

The operation was a success, and after some treatment and care Jay was finally able to get out of the hospital.

Jay and Yusei would have been in joy if they didn't have to go back home. It was a happy reunion for the two brothers, but it will end as soon as their uncle cause problems for them.

But for the moment, Yusei was just happy that his older sister was back.

"I'm glad you're back Jay." He called to the 29 year old.

She smiled.

"Yeah and just in time for your birthday this week." She told her brother.

"Your turning 21 am I right?" The smaller boy nodded. He never like his birthday. He always wondered why did he never liked the particular day. He always just shrugs about it.

"Yeah, I'm turning 21." Jay smiled.

"You don't happen to have the present I gave you 17 years ago do you?" She asked.

The blue eyed male smirked as he pulled out a black metal case. It fit perfectly in his pale hand. He opened it. There sitting inside was his deck laying, untouched.

Pulling the cards out he searched through the them. Before he found what he was looking for. Swiftly he pulled it out. "Does this answer your question." He playfully said. The brown eyed female smiled.

"I'm surprised you still have it after all these Years, when you don't even play the game that much anymore." She half chuckled.

It was true even during all the torchor in his life, another way to life his spirits was playing duel monsters with his sister. Even though he mostly lost, it was a good past time.

"Well even so, this card is really important to me even if I don't play with it anymore." He responded to his sister.

"Thanks." The two walked up to the front of the house.

"Here" The blue eyed male offered. "Yusei I'm not made of glass, I can handle this on my own." Jay mussed.

However he ignored her and help her up the steps anyways.

While getting inside they saw their so-called Uncle sitting in his couch with a beer in his hand (Like always) and watching sports off the television.

Not wanting to be part about it, the two silently made their way pass the living room, down the hall up the stairs to the attic, which was currently their unclean room.

This time they were actually free from doing their work, Since Chinxo and another maid had taken the burden of the personally work of Sadisuto's needs.

With that being down, both Yusei and Jay were free for the week. Yusei smiled at the thought, Chinxo was always looking out for the two, to him, as he said before, she was a mother figure to the two brothers.

He glanced at his older sister, and starting talking about what had happened during her time at the hospital, minus the beatings he taken, he said he was doing alright, doing the same thing every day, average chores and so, and that he and Chinxo went outside for the first time in 17 years and met the 6 adults in the process. As well as including their names for the count.

Jay eyes widen.

"Wait, who did you say those six were?" She asked impatiently.

"Jack, Sherry, Crow, June, Megan, and Aki." As soon as he mentioned the names, Jay gasped and sat up strait instantly. He rose an eyebrow at her.

"Is something wrong?"

Leaving from her trance she glanced back at her younger brother. "Yeah. I'm fine, just thinking about the six." The blue eyed male looked unsure but shrugged it off.

There was a knock on the door. It opened, revealing a red headed girl. Yusei recognized her as Tracey.

"Uhmm, Yusei…" She paused blushing a little. Yusei stared at her, he knew she was the youngest servant in the house. She didn't look a day over 23.

"Yes…"

"Uhm… Chinxo needs to talk to you. It's kind of important." Yusei was unsure, looking back his sis. She just barely got here, he didn't want to leave her.

"It's okay, I'll be fine you go talk to her." She reassured. He was still uneasy but nodded.

Walking out the door, he gone to whatever Chinxo needed to talk to him about leaving Tracey to close the door behind him, and staying with the barely out of the hospital woman.

She walked over to the injured woman.

"Yusei's been through a lot… after everything his uncle puts him through, I'm surprised he can stand all of that." The red head said as she sat down on the wooden chair next to the bed.

"I don't either. I do everything I can to protect him, but it seems it hurts him more than actually getting hit physically." The black and gold haired female replied.

"Don't take yourself out of this Jay.' She said in little demanding voice, surprising the timid female in the process.

"You too been through a lot, and to be honest, I don't like seeing you like that." She paused looking at Jay before exhaling.

She bent closer, more to whisper. " I don't understand how you never tell him the truth. It might actually help." Jay looked at her as if she slapped her.

"No! I can't well… at least… at least, not now."

Tracey turned her head to the door, closing her green eyes.

"Jay, he believes his parents died in a car accident, when in reality they died by two men. Two men who were actually your father's-SHHUUU!" Jay interrupted the girl's words.

"Stop! Just Stop! Okay!" She nearly screamed.

Tracey knew she passed the line. She should have known that the memory was too painful to remember. After all Jay had to live with the scene clear in her mind of watching her parent's quick death.

She couldn't imagine what it must feel like. She only heard the words to describe it. But not actually feel it. She had no idea what it was like;

Nor would she want to know.

Jay shivered at the painfully dark memory, in fact she felt her face go sickly pale. The memory had scarred her, the scene was deathly scary, horrible, tormenting, scarring her very heart, eyes, and soul to see her parent's death. She felt around her go cold, and lifeless, all the blood… the dead eyes of her mother, father… the sound of gunshots, the laughter…

The sight of her parents lifeless body on the floor, their blood leaving them, their deathly pale skin.

The very thought made her want to just throw up.

She felt a soft hand on her back. Moving her brown eyes she glanced over at Tracey who was giving all the support she could give.

She hadn't realized that fresh salty tears fell from her copper eyes. She would never forget that, ever. She clutched her locket.

Her locket was her most prized possession, it was the only thing she had of her parents. In fact her locket was given to her on the day of her on 8 birthday, it had the picture of her, Mom, Dad and Yusei together. She was only 6 when they taken it. And Yusei was just born a few weeks. She was being held by her father, while Yusei was with Kara. Since then she never taken it off.

It was mainly silver and the size of two thumbs, with a deep blue diamond(yes there are blue diamonds out there, look it up) filled star in the front, Behind the second panel was her name engraved in beautiful handwriting.

Of course she had to hide it behind her shirt in order for her uncle to not see it. Like all jewelry it was expensive, the locket was made and preserved for now back around 50 years ago plus another 17 for today. So in total it would be worth more than this house and it's payments for 5 years.

If her uncle saw it, he would most likely steal it and sell it for more alcohol money. Since that's all he uses his money for.

She kept it for two reason though. One was for a memento the other was for-

The door swung open softly, revealing a crab hair shaped male standing by the doorway.

He was slightly smiling.

"Thanks for taking care of her Tracey."

"No problem Yusei… Well I'm off." She said standing up.

"It's my turn to wash the dishes." She continued as she walked out the door.

"Good luck with it." The other female responded. The red head nodded before disappearing from her view.

Her brother walked over to her. "You feeling alright sis?"

She nodded, and sighed.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Only time flies and we'll have to go work for Alcoholic Jackass soon again."

Yusei chuckled. It's been a while since he heard his sister's small remarks.

"Well you know the doctor's orders, get as much sleep as possible." Yusei commented.

"Yeah, yeah bro. I just got out of the hospital, I already heard the doctor tell me that about a billion times already." She mussed, as she pulled the thin grey blanket up.

"I just want you to get better." Yusei said a little lowly. Jay nodded, she knew her brother must have had a hard time to think she would have died on him. Weakly she smiled.

"It's okay Yusei, I promise that I'll do everything I can to not to leave you."

Yusei looked at her hopefully. "Are you meaning it?" He asked giving her his serious look. She nodded.

"I can't promise that I can stay with you forever, but I can promise to try." She replied. Yusei smiled.

"Alright."

There you go, I tried to make it long. I forgot to mention this chapter was going to be revolved around My OC, but hey you can't revolve it around one character all the time, unless… you written it in 1st person.

Alright I have to go.

OH AND BEFORE I FORGET. THIS STORY WILL BE ON HOLD FOR A PERIOD OF TIME.

I know for all those loyal readers will respect that, and for those who are wanting to know what could be happening next, but it's just that I'm running out of ideas to write the story. I'm **NOT** going to discontinue it.

It'll only be on hold for a while.

I hope you can understand anyways I have to go. If any of you have any ideas of what I can do for this story, please let them out in review, I could really use them.

Your ideas will greatly be considered ^_^


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting her again

Hi everyone, New Chapter Everyone.

Sorry about the whole wait I just ran out of ideas, and To be honest I'm not leaving out anything.

My Grandmother had died not too long ago, I was orginally going to post the story earlier but I was just to depresed to do so.

I hope you guys understand.

But thankfully I'm slightly alright, thanks from the support of my friends and family, they got me up. (Arigatō Minna) ;)

Anyways...

Like the last chapter this is going to be at the POV of my OC pretty much the whole chapter, it will have it at some points of Yusei or others.

Just letting you guys know.

I own nothing. Yugioh 5D's Belongs to their rightful owners. All I own are my OC's and Plot.

Please Review.

**Chapter 7: Meeting her again **

Jay walked through the halls, after about a few days from her day back she was actually feeling free. And luckily for her and Yusei again, their so called Uncle gone to his favorite Bar to get a drink, and a girl…

(Like he'll ever get one) She mussed to herself.

As of again, Chinxo and few selected maids allowed them to spend some more time for themselves. Yusei offered to go out of the house again. Mainly to show Jay the outside world like he did before.

Jay smiled, she already knew what outside was like, but Yusei surely really doesn't; so she'd be happy to.

"Alright, make sure you guys are back in 2 hours he'll most likely come by that time." The silver haired female warned the two brothers.

"Got that, I'll make sure to come by that time." She said. Yusei nodded in agreement.

"Alright, have fun you two." She said happily as she gave them some money to spend. Jay stuffed the money in her old purse before walking outside holding her brother's hand.

She breathed in the clear air. For seventeen years now, the only smells she knew were beer, cigarettes burning, chlorine, sweat, blood. And from her time in the hospital, included disinfectant, old people scents, and that strange stale air tinge.

But now she was allowed to smell the real air, the clean and free one. She may not be able to experience it again, but she'll savor every bit of it while it lasts.

0o0

One hour had passed, sadly, but it was best hour Jay had ever had. Being able to try out new restaurants, walking down town, the park, and looking inside the stores.

But her favorite part of the day was going near the lake in the park. It was the calmest thing she had ever done.

The feeling of warm, soft grass touch her feet, the touch of the cool, clear water, the relaxing breeze touching her tattered skin, the smell of the flowers and fragments combined together in the air dancing around her nose. And the tickle of the fish near by the lake's edge, pecking at her feet.

For once in her life, she felt free. As she sat by the wooden dock with her bare feet touching the water.

She leaned back letting the sun's light kiss her now pale skin.

"Now I know why you love it here brother." She said as she laid on her back placing her hands behind her head as she looked up to the blue sky.

He sat next to her with his bare feet also touching the water.

"Ever since Chinxo had brought me here I jus felt… free." He said loosely.

She turned her head slightly to her Yusei's direction, looking up from where her head touching the wooden board, up to her brother's face.

"You too?" She asked kindly. He nodded.

"I felt that this place is the only place to calm me down… from all that abuse Sadisuto gives us." He said lowly.

Jay felt connected to those words. What he said was the same thing she was thinking about this lake.

It seemed that there was something more to this lake than meets the eye. (Transformer Reference XD)

"I couldn't agree more." She said looking back up to the sky. She got up looking at her watch. They only 40 minutes to go. She sighed.

"Well we can use a little bit more time before we have to go." Yusei frowned to the response his older sister said. He was having a peaceful time that he rarely gets, and they had to go back.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

The female nodded. "Unfortunately. Yes."

Having to get up and putting on their shoes, they started to down the rough obsidian road walk. On the way they started talking a little 'bout what was happening, until it was that Jay's right eye caught something red.

She looked around more and saw that the red image was actually hair. Two of them actually. When she got a better view she saw that the two were talking to two other people.

A blond male and an orange haired male. (Oh, I thought they where-) She stopped.

(Wait…!) She looked closer to who it was. Her heart, and breathing pattern stopped.

(That's That's!)

It couldn't be.

"Meg.. Aki… Jack… Crow…" She whispered. Yusei turned to his sister's direction.

"Is something the matter?" He asked. He looked over to where she was looking at. He saw the people he met before. He rose an eyebrow.

"Are you alright Jay." He asked. She did nothing all she did was stay silent, as if she was frozen.

0o0

Meg smiled as Aki explained what happened during at work with the other two males with them. She was really worried that Aki wouldn't be the same ever since she met the boy.

She wondered who that guy was. She felt as if something about him she knew. At first when she met him she thought he was just an average guy, but as soon as she saw his eyes, she felt as she knew about him. She wasn't sure but they seemed like they were just like Yusei's…

She hardly knew the kid, but he seemed like a little brother to her. To Aki however she liked him. And his sister,

Jay…

She was her total BFF. Practically like a sister to her.

But ever since she heard about the car accident involving Jay and her family, it was a huge blow to everyone Mainly Aki, she, and the group.

Aki was a total wreck.

But, within time she grew back to her old self. But as soon as she met that male. She changed, not only her, she herself was too.

She could have sworn that he was like Yusei, only a grown up Yusei.

"I don't know why, But I told him, I told you needed to break the rules a little, not literally get the rule book and break it."

Aki finished, as she let out a small giggled. Crow broke out laughing.

Although Jack tried to hide it, he let out a small noticeable chuckle and broken smile.

Meg smiled and let out a small chuckle. However she stopped laughing as she noticed something. Over to her side in a distance, something that made her blood run cold and breath hitch.

(It can't be…) Right there, was the boy she met earlier, but the person next to him had made her almost have a heart attack.

"J-Jay…!" Everyone stopped. Their faces paled, their face clearly full of shock.

"W-What did you say…?" Asked Crow almost desperately.

Meg said nothing she only pointing slightly over to where she was looking. They all moved their eyes to where she was telling them to see. They paled the blood from their faces drained out of their faces.

Right there and 'Alive' was their old friend, Jay. It was no doubt, she looked the same as she did 17 years ago.

However, the two at the distance, who the 4 were looking at, knew they were staring at them, the female grabbed the male's had and ran. Ran at the opposite direction.

Jack and Crow were about to run after them, but Meg and Aki put their arms in front of them.

"Hey what are you doing!" Jack started.

"Can't you see- I understand what you were trying to do Crow." Meg interrupted.

They lowered their arms.

"I think they have a reason to be running." Meg said.

"What do you mean?' Asked the blond.

"They are hiding…" Meg answered.

"Hiding! Why on Earth would they do that!" Asked Aki angrily.

Her voice said it all. Why would their two closest friends hide! Didn't they do it enough! Did they not Trust them!

"Crow… Jack…Aki… I know you are upset, but there is a reason why they are doing this." Meg finished.

Everyone looked at her shocked.

"W-Wait…!" Crow Started.

"You mean…?" Aki followed.

"That…" Jack continued.

"**THAT YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM!" **Meg winced at the three voices yelling at her.

But in response she nodded.

"What! Tell Us WHY!" Aki screamed.

Meg shook her head.

"WHY THE HELL NOT!" Jack yelled, obviously pissed.

"I can't… at least not now." Everyone stopped. They heard her voice. It had cracked for a moment.

Aki looked at her sister, something wasn't right about her.

"Meg…?" She looked at her eyes. She gasped. They were gold not amber. The female noticed her 'sister' looking at her. She waited, she knew what she found out.

"Who are you!"

Hah! Cliff Jumper. Sorry couldn't resist. Anyways I give my friend Credit for this chapter.

She doesn't even know that it was for Fanfiction, she thought it was for a made up story for a report.

I DID NOT LIE TO HER!

All I said I was writing a story about a boy named Yusei and his sister Jay bla bla bla the whole story line I have now and so. And she gave me this idea.

Thanks! Alex!

This is for you. Anyways another note I was listening to "Looking for Angles" By Skillet.

Since I think that this song actually fits with the story's plot.

I love to stay but I Gotta go.

Please don't forget to Review. ^-^


	8. Chapter 8:Recurring Past, a talk to kno

I Own nothing Yugioh 5D's Belongs to it's rightful owners All I own is the plot and my OC's

Please support the official release.

And please… review.

**Chapter 8: Recurring Past, a talk to knowing the truth**

"Who Are You!" Asked an obviously angry Aki.

The one controlling Meg sighed. "I can't reveal you my identity yet, but call me Sanun." She spoke.

"Sanun…?" Repeated Crow. "Well what are doing inside of Meg's Head!" He half yelled.

"To explain to you about your long lost friends." Sanun spoke calmly to the other three. As he figured the others stood silent their eyes slightly widen their faces pale and anxious.

"Our long lost friends…" Aki slowly said.

Possessed Meg nodded. "Yes, although I can't give you full details, I can however tell you parts about it; my brothers and sisters will explain the rest to you but for now please listen, your friends are in terrible pain and danger." he firmly said. The others looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Jack firmly.

"I can't tell you everything, but Yusei is alive as we speak." Everyone gasped, their faces paled as a sheet and expressions as if they had seen a ghost.

"H-He's a-alive…?" Whispered the burgundy haired female.

"Indeed he is, as well as his sister."

"Then what Meg was telling us is true!" Yelled Crow. "Hang on a sec how do we know you're not lying to us?" Snapped the blond haired man.

"If I were to lie, then explain how I'm over control of your friend here?" Jack took a step back. This guy was obviously not human, if he can control someone and talk through them.

"Alright. If Yusei and Jay are alive were can we find them." Asked the female of the three.

"I cannot tell you Aki Izayoi. But I can tell you that do need your help." He spoke specifically to Aki. The others glanced at the red headed then to the possessed female.

"He needs my help…?" She asked slowly.

"Yes, you see he will lose something important on his 21 birthday that coming up by the end of the month. You'll need to help him by then." The others looked at the man in shock.

"What are you talking about!" Yelled Crow.

"I can not tell you but my sister will." The three were starting to hear the male. But confused by what he was meaning.

"I don't understand." Said the three together.

"You will, all of my brothers and sisters will explain piece by piece to how to help your old friend. Like your sister one of you will be possessed by one of them. Don't worry we won't do any harm. All you have to do is come to the silver lake every 2 nights. Every one of you, and you'll find the truth to what is going on." He explained calmly.

He turned from the rest.

This was too much to take in. And they didn't even know who he was so why should they follow his orders… then again… maybe he is telling the truth, to find out to what happened to their friend who they thought had died long ago with his sister and parents.

"Alright."

Everyone turned to the red haired female who spoke. The males looked at her in worry. "Are you sure about this Aki…?" Asked Crow.

The female was determined. Sanun had to give her that.

"Very well." He calmly spoke.

"Now about Yusei, all I can say is that he is in a lot of pain, both Physical and Mental, he is being abused, by physical touch and verbal abuse." He heard the others gasped.

"What…" They all whispered desperately.

"He however isn't the only one to get abused. His sister Jay is as well, however not Verbally it more of the physical treatment. She was sent to the hospital for about 6 months before she came back 'home' however they both bare scars. If they do not help soon, it will not be surprising that they'll eventually lose it." He spoke his voice soundly slightly angry but also sympathetic.

Aki covered her mouth. Her amber eyes wide.

Crow Felt like he wanted to throw up.

Jack although he tried to cover it, his eyes revealed everything. He was royally mad, he looked like he wanted to hit or even kill something.

"Then why doesn't he inform the police or SOMETHING!" Cried the red headed female.

"Because it is not simple…" Everyone heard his voice. It sounded slightly cracked.

"What are you implying?" Asked Crow.

"He and Jay bare scars and fear. They fear the ones around who was suppose to love them. They can't do it. They are either afraid to come into society or be abused by the one who verbally and physically abuses them." The others suddenly gone pale.

Their friends are now afraid of that…

(Oh Yusei… Jay…)

Aki thought Tears felt like seeming out of her eyes. Her crush and sister have suffered a lot.

"Can't we do anything about it!" She cried tears now fell from her eyes honey eyes.

The male shook his head. "At the moment, no, but if you are calm and patient you can." He said sounding regretfully. He looked away from the group. Gripping both fists.

"It hurts me as much as you guys right now… seeing how much he had help me and brothers. But please understand, there's nothing you could do right now. But later you can."

He grabbed Aki's hands carefully. Tears were in his golden eyes.

"Please when Sonaphia tells you the last detail, help the one you love and care about. Only you and your friends can help them. Please."

Aki glanced at the man(sister's) face he was sincere. And what he was talking about came from his heart. She didn't know if she could trust him… but if meant to see Yusei again she'll take the risk.

She nodded. "I will help them in anyway I can." She strongly said. The other males gaped at the female.

But nodded. Aki wasn't stupid, and always knew what she was doing. So they had to follow her lead. She was after all one of the smartest girls out there.

Heck.

She was training to be the best doctor for Japan, Germany, and America. But they were still a little uneasy about it though. It was still something out of the ordinary for the whole searching for their dead friend.

"Thank you…" He whispered.

"Meet my brother Akario two days from today. He will tell you the next things you'll need to know." He spoke again calmly to the group. Who in turn nodded.

As soon as he came he left, leaving a tired unconscious Meg to fall backwards, only to be caught by Jack. Pulling her over to the bench, they sat down near it.

"Could it really be a good idea to trust him, what if everything he did and say was all a lie." Jack stated as he lied back on the green metal bench.

"I agree with him on this Aki, what if it could be all a trick." Continued Crow.

"I know it all seems to be suspicious and too good be true. But what if he is telling the truth." Answered the red haired female.

The others sighed, looking to the hopeful girl with sad clear eyes.

"Aki… I know you loved Yusei… but it doesn't mean he could really be alive." Finished Crow.

Aki looked at the orange haired female. For some reason their was small fire burning inside her. It made her become angry and slightly… jealous of her friend. He had no idea what it's like to live without someone you had loved dear. Only to find out that he had died when you wanted to tell him how you felt. Crow, no, he gone through the exact opposite.

He had found true love,

Sherry.

Those two are constantly happy together. She had to admit they did fit together well though. They met at the community fair 2 years ago. She and the others were all hanging out on that day. When Crow went to go pay for their drinks they got, he accidentally bumped into the French woman. Who was currently hanging out with a few friends of hers.

Aki could swear she had never seen, her friend's face so red like that.

However after that, as if fate had intended it they met again at the store. And from there on they hung out together, before they ended up becoming more than just friends. Same went for Jack and Carly. Only the two met during high school, when Jack was dueling another one of his older friends. Carly back then was just one of the School reporters at the time. Still kinda is.

Anyways she was looking for a scoop and ended up talking to Jack about his dueling skills. From their they got hooked up together and had been stuck together like glue. Aki is still surprised that Jack hadn't pulled the ring yet.

Even Meg is with someone. She heard his name Samuel. She hadn't really seen him much. But she did know he worked in with Sector Security right now. But other than that nothing else. Even two new kids they had befriended about 3 years ago are in a love situation.

Ruka and Rua(Luna, Leo) The female Ruka is with this other guy name Rally. And the male Rua is with a girl named Patty.

Even they don't talk to them much but they did occasionally. But even so, she was the only one from the group who wasn't in a current relationship. And the only one who she had loved dearly was Yusei…

And he turned out dead in the news…

So, So far the only chance she had now is follow this guy. She just knew Yusei is alive, and what had happened today was proof. There is no way no one is going to take that away from her.

"Aki, Aki!" The shout brought the red haired female out of her thoughts when she spotted Crow waving a hand to her.

"What?" She asked simply.

"I was trying to tell you, that Meg woke up." Those very words brought Aki to full attention. She moved her way to the bench. No lie, that her sister was waking up. She griped her head.

"Uh… my head… where am I…?" She asked groggily.

"Take it easy, I'll explain everything on the way. Let's get you home."

There you have it. I wrote what I could.

Anyways I'll explain everything I'm writing later. You'll find out who that guy was and who are his brothers and sisters later.

But for now. Please Review.


	9. Chapter 9: Knowing Part of the Truth

Hey everyone I'm back and with a new chapter. Sorry if it took so long. But I was kinda busy over the time and with Christmas break here I have more time to work over this story again. ^^

Anyways, I own nothing, Yugioh 5D's belongs to their rightful owners all I own is the plot and my OC's

Please Read and Review.

**Chapter 9: Knowing Part of the Truth...**

Meg was surprised to what she had just heard, everything her friends told her as just unbelievable, as well as the others who came along. June placed her hands over her mouth when she heard the sad story, Sherry seeing how she really didn't know the two didn't get affected like the others did, but she was surprised to hear when was happening to him.

"Are you positive Jack!" Half screamed the blue haired girl. Her brother nodded, her eyes widened. "Why doesn't anyone do anything, Heck! Why don't THEY do anything!" Meg screamed similar to how her younger sister did when she found out.

"Because they can't." Answered Crow. "They are too scared to do anything now... at least that's what Sanun said to us." he spoke again the others glanced at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about Crow?"Asked Sherry, her voice slightly changing.

"What they're are doing to them made them scared from society and his beatings." Answered the red headed teen, Her voice deadly. Everyone glanced at her, they all knew that she had loved and cared about the two, and having to find out what happened to them was hard for her. Really Hard.

"Well can't we still do anything about it!" Cried the young one of the group. Aki shook her head in no, "I'm afraid not. It would only make things worse than they already are."

Everyone stood deathly silent, they obviously had nothing to say for the current turned away from the group her had slightly facing the ground and closing her golden brown eyes. Everyone glanced at her, they all knew that she hated this. She hated this A LOT.

"So then we're just going to leave them like that!" Cried again the smallest of the group. Everyone stood again silent.

"Well..." Started Jack.

"Sanun did say his brother... Akario, I think, will give us more details." Continued Crow.

"Who The HELL IS SANUN!" Cried June.

"Yeah... and who's Akario...?" Asked Sherry.

"Like we would know..." Muttered Jack.

"Well whoever they are they better make sure they gives us good information." Coldly stated Aki. Her voice was so dense and rough that it scared the group around her.

"When and where?" Asked the bluette. Jack glanced at his younger sister.

"June..." He asked noting the look she had on.

The others besides one looked at the small one of the group, their eyes widened, not once in their lives have they seen June like this... Her face, mainly around her eyes was just pure rage and hate. And they knew this isn't one of her normal expressions. Because they seen her angry before, mainly with Jack, and it was just simple anger, but this... this was something else. She was normally a calm and optimistic girl, to see her like this was actually frightening.

"June... are you alright...?" Carefully asked Meg and Sherry. Who in response was only silence. They also saw her getting impatient. Silently the younger red head walked over to the angering female, grabbing her hand light and slowly moving her shadowed face neck to the other female's right ear.

Then she whispered, her voice was so low that June barely got what she was trying to say to her, but she heard, and satisfied she nodded. Causing the others to be baffled.

As quickly as it happened the two moved from the group walking to the silver lake near by.

"Hey... Aki... June...!" Called Crow. The two girls stopped, Aki moved her hand high above her head as she motioned to them to follow them, before moving one more.

The others looked at each other before following, each the same question going inside their heads.

_What is going on...? _

...

Yusei and Jay leaned over the stair bar, catching their breath back inside their lungs. It was quite a run, from the park back to their Hell Home. Once their breathing pattern returned they moved up the stairs.

"Well here we are, but to the pit of our lives..." Grumbled Jay, to who her brother nodded in agreement. They opened the door having to avoid a few maids, including Chinxo at the way of their room. Once getting there Yusei and Jay shed themselves of their Jackets and place them on the chair or table beside them. At the same time sitting on the breaking chair or bed.

Yusei glanced at his sister a question swimming in his mind.

"Hey Jay."

The identical female looked over to her brother.

"Yeah?"

"What happened back there?" He asked. Jay rose an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

Yusei slightly glared. "Don't take me in granted for that. You know what I mean." He said strictly. Jay glanced Yusei again before getting the idea of what he meant.

"N-nothing." She quickly spoke. There. Yusei saw right through her.

(So something was going on.) He said.

"No What Happened." He asked again, which actually sound more like a demand. Jay found herself cornered. She really wanted to tell him everything... but... She just couldn't.

"N-No... it's just that I thought I saw Sadisuto by the corner." She quickly answered. Which unfortunately didn't work.

"Don't try lying to me I can see right through that." He said as he crossed his arms. Jay looked around in case she can try looking else to work.

She found none.

"Look I'm telling you the truth." She stated. "I'm telling you I thought I saw him. Nothing else." It was partly true. She thought she something she never would have seen ever again.

"I'm not buying it." He said. Jay started to beat sweat, (this isn't going good...) She thought

"Yusei..." She started then stopped. (Should I tell him...?)

"I'm waiting..."

"Alright..." She loosened his arm crossed as he looked at her surprised. Normally she wasn't one to give in easily.

"Yusei... the reason I ran was that when I saw those people... it's just... that they... were old friends of mine." She explained as she sat on the lumpy bed. Yusei looked over to his sister.

"Friends...?"Jay nodded.

"And the last time I saw them was when our parents died." She explained, Yusei winced a little when he heard about their parents.

"Ever since... Mom and Dad died... I never saw them again... after some time they thought I died along with them." She spoke her eyes teary.

"They thought you... died...?"

"Y-yes... and because of that... I can't dare go see them..." She spoke as she bend her back out and rested her head on her hands. Yusei got up from his chair and walked over to the sadden girl. Rubbing his bruised hand on her back in circles. She looked up, copper orbs met cobalt ones, for a moment there was stillness, before the older one smiled and hugged her brother.

"Thank you..." She whispered.

However, the happiness ended as a scream and a bottle breaking into the wall hit. The two separated, when the door opened.

Chinxo was right there, sweating, her face pale.

"You Two Need To Hide!" She practically screamed.

Yusei instantly got up. "What Why?"

"Your uncl-" She couldn't finished as a bottle hit against the side of her face knocking her to the ground. Shards of glass broke from each other, as blood poured out of the wound on the side of her head.

"CHINXO!" The two screamed.

Then the sound of heavy footsteps came closer to the two brother's ears, before they knew it Sadisuto was already at the door.

"There you brats are!" He yelled, the smell of whiskey covered him. Jay instantly went in front of Yusei.

"What do you want!" She yelled back.

"Move Bitch! I'm Going To teach that brat a lesson!" He said try not to stump over his foot.

"You're Not Going To Teach Him ANYTHING!" Jay screamed.

Sadisuto laughed. "Really. I Like To See You Try." He said as picked up another bottle of beer. Jay took her stance she knew what was coming and she wasn't going to let her brother take it to this sick man's game.

The older man rose his arm with the bottle in his hand aiming for the girl.

"T-This is gonna be fun." He approach closer, his shadow overlapping the two young adults.

...

The others made as quickly as they could to the lake, having to follow the bluett and red-headed girl.

"So where are we doing here exactly?" Asked the ginger. The others beside the two that brought them there looked at him, as if to ask the same thing. However a sudden voice answered that.

"The reason you are here is know what happened to your friends that made them disappear. Everyone glanced at who said that.

Crow look like he was going to have a heart attack.

"S-Sherry!"

...

Alright hope you guys enjoyed this, I really took a lot of time working on this. So please enjoy this chapter and give me my probes... kindly...


	10. Chapter 10: Knowing the Past

Alright New Chapter.

Sorry if I couldn't put up this chapter sooner, I was kinda busy, you know family business, work, school, and all of that.

Anyways...

I own nothing Yugioh Belongs to their rightful owners, All I own is the plot and OC's nothing more.

Another There will be some Japanese in this all Explain what they mean later.

Oh and the explanation is long don't read unless interested.

Please read and Review.

**Chapter 10: Knowing the Past**

"S-herry!" Crow shouted at his girlfriend almost having a heart attack.

He looked into her eyes instead of her usual lime green they were gold with a hint of red for the pupils.

"I'm afraid I am not her." Two voices spoke in harmony like what happened with Meg one male voice and her original voice spoke instead, her French accent gone.

Aki stepped forward. "Are you Akario?" She asked, before anyone else could.

The controlled female nodded. "Indeed I am." He spoke again.

"Well then tell us what we need to know." Jack stated, his voice low. Earning him a good glare from his younger sister.

"Very well." He spoke again.

"If you wish to know what happed to your friend you need to know this information, but you need to promise not to share with anyone else, except amongst yourselves." He said his voice business-like.

Everyone nodded.

Akario checked everyone to see if anyone is crossing, or not serious about it. He nodded in agreement.

"Your friends as you so used to know are very much alive. However they are hidden, hidden beyond where anyone could ever think to find them."

"If they are then why did they come to the park!" Shouted Jack. June groaned and slapped him.

"Ow!" He glared but he was beaten to it.

"Be Quiet!" She shouted, her eyes deadly, reluctantly he did.

"Please continue." The blue haired girl spoke.

"The reason they came here was to escape their current place they live in, all they know so far is fear and torchor." The group gasped, hands went to mouths and glares emitted.

"What's more, they had to endure this for more than 17 years…" He lowly said. By then everyone was deathly silent, there eyes wide.

"_W-What… happened to them…?_" Whispered Aki, her voice hoarse.

The one controlling Sherry stared at the red headed adult with sadden eyes. He looked down.

"_Brutal pain…_" He whispered. Everyone looked at him with Pleading eyes.

"What about their parents! If those two are Alive Then They Should Too! Why Don't They Help Them!" Screamed Meg.

Akario looked at her before returning to the ground.

"Because they are truly dead…"

Everyone was silent as their mouths dropped.

"It cannot be described… but if you whish I can show you."

He spoke. The group looked at him/her with confusion before they where within seconds in other place.

Aki and the group turned around a full circle glancing at each part, it was dark, but it looked like they where inside a home, a mansion in fact. It looked familiar.

"Where are we…?" asked June?

"Beats Me." Answered Crow.

_Look at your right._ The voice sounded in their heads.

In Unison they did. All they saw was a dark alley.

"Why what's goi-Stop You Don't need to Do this!" A male voice spoke. Everyone froze. The voice it sounded familiar.

"Mr. Fudo…" Meg whispered. Aki, Jack, Crow paled.

Without thinking they ran over to where the cry sounded. At that moment they saw two kids, one who was about three and the other eight years old.

The group stood frozen their eyes wide.

"Yusei…" They all said.

Yes without doubt it was him.

"Jay…" Meg secondly said.

The two kids where pressed against the door a yellow light shot through the door opening crack.

The wall in front of them grew transparent, they were still visible but clearer.

The scene in front of them, caused everyone to stay deathly shocked, still, quiet, upset and everything else negative.

Right there two men completely dress in black with guns in their hands, had the two scared parents to the wall.

"Please don't do this!" Hakase tried to reason, but the two killers ignored him. They pointed their guns at Kara, but in defense the male said to kill him instead. And they did.

June covered her ears and eyes from the scene, Aki covered her mouth as did Meg. Jack and Crow glared with pure hatred. They saw it the blood spiting against the wall, the lifeless eyes.

"That's it!" Cried Jack as he rushed to the single woman in attempt to stop.

"Jack Wait!" Called Meg, but he didn't listen.

Instead he ran strait towards the men. He raised his fist and attempted to punch him. But to his surprise it only went strait through him and not on him.

There was nothing he could do.

The second gunshot happened, like the father, Kara had been shot. As it happened the two kids ran, just ran never looking back.

Aki's amber eyes covered themselves with clear salty tears. What her past crush gone through was one of the worst pains possible.

Losing your parents in such a horrible way.

"That's just horrible!" Screamed June, tears in her eyes.

"Nande! Why did they do that! What HAVE THEY EVER DONE TO DESERVE THAT!" Screamed the younger one.

No Stopped her, they agreed with her, what had they done to deserve that!

Aki's eyes were full of rage. In fact you could see the fire in them. She wanted the blood of the two. And make them suffer the way they did to Hakase and Kara. And mainly to her other sister and the one she loved.

In a flash the whole scene disappeared and they where back at the lake.

(That was it…) The group said together.

"I'm afraid so. All I can do is show you the past they had seen. My sister Shona will show you what they have suffered through Two night from now." Sherry said as she appeared beside them.

Crow was still in shock that his girlfriend is possessed by another being…

"Two nights…" Called out Both Meg and June. The possessed Sherry nodded.

"I'm very sorry there's nothing else I can do… but, this is all I can do at the moment." He said, Aki nodded.

"Idaro" Aki finished him off. The others looked at her, not that they could say anything to her they knew at the moment she was not in her best mood.

Not At All!

"Meet My sister in two day and she will explain everything else." He spoke before closing his eyes.

With one last grunt, from Sherry's actual voice she limped forward, but just in time for Crow to catch her.

"Sherry… Sherry…" He called.

"She'll be fine Crow, just let her rest, after all…" Meg paused slightly grimacing.

"I was in that state Crow, let her rest on the bench or so." She finished wincing a little about her state before.

"Soshite sore ga tanoshiide wa arimasen…"She told herself, obviously not wanting to remind herself on that subject.

The ginger nodded as he carefully placed her on the near by bench, as well as sitting next to the slender female.

"That's Just horrible! Nande! Why!" Cried June her tears falling from her eyes down her face, Meg pulled her into a lose hug to calm her down.

Aki turned from the group, silent tears from her honey eyes.

"I don't know what we are going to do, but we will figure it out later." She said firmly as she walked away. The group stared at her retreating back, they let her. They knew Aki was obviously not happy about this at all.

"I'm going after her who knows what she could do." She spoke after calming down the younger girl, and running behind her younger sister.

"Aki! Matte Yo!" She exclaimed trying to catch up to her sister.

Sherry's groan brought everyone back to their senses.

"Sherry…" Whispered Crow.

She held a hand to her head, "What happened…?" She groaned her voice normal and her accent back.

"Nothing if you don't include you being possessed by another male beside's Crow, and seeing Yusei and Jay's parents death." Jack started remarkably his younger sister didn't do anything.

Sherry looked at him in confusion.

"I'll explained later as we get home." Crow gingerly said as he help her up, and kissing her soft forehead.

Even when they where separated the others thought the same thing,

We need to Help Them… And now!

…

Ending right there, sorry, don't worry I'll back to Yusei and Jay soon, so you can find out if they are alright or not.

Now for translation:

Nande (Why)

Idaro (It's fine)

Soshite sore ga tanoshiide wa arimasen (And that's not pleasant)

Matte Yo (Wait up)

…

I might add some more on the later chapters. Now in case Anyone wants to know why I want to try to keep in the Japanese way, *since that is where it came from* Not to mention it sound cooler.

They are Japanese and part American, with the exception of Sherry, who is French and Japanese, but they all live in the region where everyone speaks Japanese, and or English.

(I made it up, I don't know if there is such place… So yeah…)

Race:

Jack, & June: Japanese and Australian

Crow: Japanese and American

Sherry: French and Japanese

Aki & Meg: Japanese (Although Aki Does speak German)

Yusei & Jay: Japanese and American

In addition they all knew English very well, as well as their other language. So without doubt, they are all(with the exception of Aki) are Bilingual.

Alright, please people if you are getting the story line already, please, and I mean **PLEASE, don't put up spoilers! **

Other than that, I'm now done for this chapter, so Please Review.


	11. Chapter 11: Break Through

Sorry I couldn't post up earlier… I had problems…

My uncle recently died… and I have to stay with my dad for the time being. As well as having to worry about school…

Hope you guys understand…

*It's hard…*

Anyways I own nothing Yugioh 5D's belong to their rightful owners.

One more thing I'll be putting some lyrics of a song. _*But they are deeply hidden* _

((meaning part of the story line, but has the lyrics))

Let see if any of guys can saw from who.

The first one to get right, and has a FF account I'll PM you a preview of the chapter after this one.

That's right Chapter 12, it's short but a preview.

Good Luck.

**Chapter 11: Break Through **

Jay broke a breath finally having her fair fight with the older male, who now laid unconscious on their bedroom floor, his nose spilling blood.

She smirked.

"How do you like it getting hit till you bleed." She spat sourly.

Yusei looked up his eyes full of fear. Never once has his sister ever tried to fight back.

As if reading his mind Jay looked back speaking.

"I learned a little from Chinxo, she taught me a few." She explained as she walked over the unconscious female. Carefully picking her up looking at her wound.

No fatal damage there, only a cut from a glass. Quickly and without ease she pulled out the glass, wincing a little with the blood on it.

Yusei moved his tired eyes to the older man, a thought popping into his mind.

"No he's not dead." Answered his sister. He looked up.

"He isn't dead, just unconscious." She explained again as Chinxo's senses came back to reality.

"Uhhhgg… w-what happened…"

"Take it easy… you really had a hard hit."

"Why…" She whispered.

"Let me take you back, just relax."

She tried to move her, but not before the silver haired female noticed the body on the floor.

"Jay…"

"He's unconscious not dead." She answered.

The silver haired female frowned. "Why didn't you Kill him?" She asked coldly. Jay face stayed solid.

"He deserve it!" The older woman said standing up. Jay didn't meet her eyes only stand still closing them. "We can't do that. As much as I want to we can't." The black and gold haired female responded.

"You Can't." She half yelled.

"Jay. HE SENT YOU TO THE HOSPITAL FOR HIS OWN PLEASURE! HE TOURCHORS YOU AND YOUR BROTHER CONSTANTLY FOR THE LAST 17 YEARS! HOW CAN YOU NOT KILL HIM!" She screamed, however doing so made her feel light headed. Jay placed a hand on her shoulder preventing her from falling forward.

"If we do, then who will watch over us." She said. "No don't say anything. I know, but there is a reason why I don't kill him." She said.

"Besides do you honestly think Killing him is the best answer?" She asked.

Chinxo stayed silent, despite her now growing headache she stood. And it felt like someone was opening a wound with a dagger.

Jay said nothing, as she turned and moved to her "uncle" and picked him up.

"Yusei help me." She said. The other boy didn't move.

"Now." She commanded, hesitantly he nodded helping his sister move the heaver male.

Before long they moved him to his room. Then plotting him to the bed not caring if he's comfortable or not.

"Yusei I need to talk to Chinxo for a little, go to the kitchen and help yourself, or talk to Philippe for a while." She said her copper eyes growing a fire.

One glance of it and he nodded moving rather quickly.

Once the cost was clear, the two female moved into Chinxo's room.

Which was small, but cozy, the room was plainly pale beige with a hard wooden floor. She knew they be better talking here, it's safer in her room, unless someone tried to walk in.

Now settled, the two moved to the small drawers pulling out disinfectant bandages. Which the older servant kept ever since the beatings happened. She never seem to run out of them.

Silence was between the two before, the sound of peeling paper and bandages and dabbing the strong smell alcohol filled the room, until Jay opened her mouth.

"I had a reason not to." She said. Chinxo frowned.

"But still… he could have killed you before! Why can't you do it." She said.

…

"Jay."

"Because I can't!" She spat, tears forming into her tired copper brown eyes. Chinxo looked at her.

"You all assume, that's it's safe, who's battle I choose. Who to kill." She spat.

"I-I can't kill him…" She breathed.

"Jay…" She said, the words she said not too long ago swimming in her head.

"What was it that you meant, that not killing him is the best answer?" She asked.

Jay removed her gaze off her hands, which where treating, the cut on the side of her friend, and looked directly at her eyes.

She breathed.

"Do you think Killing someone is the best way to solve anyone's problems." She whispered. Chinxo only stared.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean although I want to- heck everyone else would, but by killing him, would that make us any better…?"

"To be honest I don't even know what's worth fighting for anymore. Do I have to scream, for someone to investigate the problem…" She whispered her heat was aching.

The words actually surprised the older female.

"Well…"

The golden eyed female looked away as much as she wanted to protest she was right.

***Me: No YOUR WRONG! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!* **

"Besides, I don't want to infect Yusei's mind with that type of violence. I know he may be old enough, but with everything that he's been through he will know how to hate, and I don't want him to ever do so, I want him to learn how to forgive. Not to Hate…" She explained looking away from her older friend, who stayed quiet.

Without anymore remorse she placed the ban aid on the cut and walked out of the small room.

Chinxo stared at the white door, what she said, stayed in her mind.

The quick flash back replayed.

…

"_Do you think Killing someone is the best way to solve anyone's problems." She whispered. Chinxo only stared. _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I mean although I want to- heck everyone else would, but by killing him, would that make us any better…?" _

…

She closed her eyes, she knew she was right, but she couldn't take it anymore, it didn't mater what Sadisuto would do to her but to Yusei and Jay, it too much to ask for…

She moved her golden eyes to the window.

"_Please take care of them… they don't deserve this…" _She whispered inside of her head.

Jay brought herself to the kitchen noticing her younger brother grabbing a glass of water, she smiled.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Her identical brother nodded. Before downing the rest of his drink down his throat.

Yet she did not know what was playing inside of her brother's head. Yusei did however.

He shivered slightly at the flashback.

…

"_Now you're going to get Bitch…!" He said as he tried to pull her by the hair, which he did pulling her out of the way, moving towards his target, before he could the younger female kicked him at the back of knee. _

_He yelp in pain, he turned, rising his hand and throwing the bottle in his hand in attempt to slam the bottle at her tiny head, however she dodged. Th clear bottle hitting the wall behind her. _

_He charged the smaller female, but shifted down, he paused leaning slightly over due to his drunken state. _

_Jay wasted no time, quickly and ferociously hard, punched the man in the groan. Who he without doubt howled in pain, landing strait to his knees. _

_She stood up, as a final goodbye to the night he kicked him in the head, directly on the nose, which bleed, until he was unconscious. _

…

The thought stayed in his head.

"Don't worry about it anymore." She said taking her brother from his thoughts.

"What…"

"Don't lock the door Yusei, I see what you're thinking… you know how much it hurts me that you don't talk to me about it… as if you had no options left."

Yusei rose an eyebrow, what was she talking about.

"I mean don't turn me out, I know what you're thinking, please don't block me out."

Yusei nodded slowly now understanding what she was saying.

"Alright… I'm sorry." He said to his sister.

She weakly smiled.

"Come on lets go." She said as she brought a hand on his shoulder, walking up the wooden stairs, upon reaching the door, the female closed the door.

Yusei instantly went up the bed, taking off his shoes, jacket, belt and gloves, tucking himself into the bed.

Once his head touched the now soft pillow he immediately fell into a dreamless sleep.

Jay looked out the window, her thoughts swarming her mind.

(I don't how it got this way… I know it'll never be alright…) She thought sadly.

"_Please let there be a miracle." _She whispered into the cold night air.

…..

I feel like I rushed through this chapter. I'm sorry if I did. But I hope you guys liked it.

Especially when Jay kicked the Bastard's Ass.

*I wish she killed him*

;;;

Anyways I'm writing a new story very close to being done in fact I have 16 chapters done of it. It's called "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Six Dragon thoughts"

It encircles around the episodes 147 to 151 what was going inside the head of the Dragons, but as well as explaining the Duel and some of the perspectives of others, but not really. VERY SLIGHT FAITHSHIPPING, and Relations to Black Rose Dragon & Stardust. As well as very close friendship with Stardust and Yusei.

(and has some slight hardly noticeable non-logic to it)

However I will only post it if requested. REMEMBER it will be spoilers for those who have not seen the episodes yet. If you want to read it say that you do. Once I get a certain number of requests on it I will post it. The Choice is Yours...


	12. Chapter 12: Our Thoughts

Hey I'm here with a new chapter anyways I hope you like this one, we're going back to the others, see what's going on, this is basically on each and every one of their thoughts.

Give thanks to Fallingstar93 who gave me this idea.

Thank you ^^

Speaking of Writers, an another congratulations to ivory-fanged-goddess, who got the Song in the last chapter.

_Which if any of you did not figure out and not see what the answer was, it was: _

"_Breaking the Habit" _By Linking Park.

I think I might add some more songs Lyrics in some other chapters. *No. This Chapter doesn't have any Lyrics*

…

Anyways I own nothing Yugioh 5D's belongs to their rightful owners, all I own are my OC's.

Please Read and Review.

**Chapter 12: Our Thoughts… **

(Jack's P.O.V)

I never thought this would ever happen to anyone. Of course, I don't know anyone who been through that much. I normally was one not to care about anything, Well besides my sister, and girlfriend Carly. Though at times she can get annoying, but I do love her dearly.

Just imagining either one of them getting hurt is too much for me to bare. Yes even a man with a heart of stone can care, and feel sadness, even though I show more Pride and Anger inside of me.

However Yusei… one who I thought was dead as well as his older sister, was a emotional blow on me, even though I never showed it, deep inside it hurt, a lot.

Especially Jay… she was like the older protective sister anyone would ever wanted.

She also showed me the kindness inside of me when I was younger, when I would get to fights, she would be the one to break it up and heal my cuts and bruises because I didn't want my mom to know.

When my parents where busy she would watch over me and June.

Yusei… he was the closets friend I ever had. Sometimes we would get into fights… but deep down we were buddies. I never wanted anything bad to ever happen to him. Even though I would lose my temper around him, he never seem to lose patience with me.

As well as the fact for my younger sister he would always be there for her, he and Jay. Making sure nothing would happen. Sure we where five and three at the time, but he seemed to be the most mature of the group. Which surprised me greatly.

I really want to help them, even if I can't fight physically I won't stop to see that they turn out alright…

…

(June's P.O.V)

Why! Why! Why Did this happen to Them!

I always knew there were terrible people out there but what Have Yusei and Jay ever do to deserve this!

Jay… she was the sister I always wanted, she would take care of all of us, she was the oldest of everyone…

She was kind and happy to be with us, not to mention she had the most beautiful voice out of any of us, when we would all be there to a party or sleep over she would sing us a song, that she made herself.

That was what she wanted to be. A Singer.

To be honest she would make a perfect one.

She would always watch over us, when one would get hurt she would heal us and take the pain away as if her hands where magic.

Yusei… he was the first crush I ever had… I did care about him… But I knew Aki was better with him. So I stayed back.

But I loved him as a brother and very close friend… why… why? did this ever had to happen to them…?

And their parents… they died… when they were little and on Yusei's birthday…

I don't know if Yusei remembers but I know Jay will. I can't imagine what it much be like to know about you're parents death, and never see them again.

I know a little, when my Mom died it was hard enough as it is.

I just want to help them… in every way I can… And I will, I will help my brother and sister no mater what!

…

(Sherry's P.O.V)

I couldn't believe what Crow just told me. I don't know much about Yusei and Jay. But knowing my Crow… he cared deeply about them. I can't stand seeing him this sad.

However I do feel some sympathy for the two young adults. Having to lose their parents at such an age and never having to know them. Is hard.

I do know what the pain is. However I lost both my parents in a car accident when I was 16. I ended up staying with my Aunt, who treated me like her own child. I was sad, but I did learn to move on.

But to have to venture through pain like that like how they are now, is something no one could stand, nor deserve. I'm not sure how, those two can manage. All I can say for them is that they are strong.

I do hope they stay strong enough, I may not know much about them, but I will not stand here and do nothing for someone who needs desperate help.

I promise with everything I have I will help them in every way possible.

…

(Crow's P.O.V)

I'm not sure what to think about anymore.

My best friends having to lose their parents and suffer pain beyond imaginable is something I can't stand.

Yusei was the best and first friend I ever had. I will not tolerate that he's in danger and needs help.

Jay… I seen her as an older sister, who I cared about… I don't have any brothers or sisters, but to me Jay is one.

She was always there for me, as well as the others, she was the mother figure of the group, even beyond Meg, who is two years younger than her. She would always look out for us.

I remember her clearly from the last time I saw her. Kind as ever, at the age of eight. Unlike anyone she had the purest heart, fighting was something she'll never do, unless needed. And she never used anger towards others, even bullies.

One time Yusei Jack and I were at the park until these older kids came to pick on us. Jack wanted to fight, but they seemed stronger. One of the bigger kids grabbed what seemed to be the shovel we were using, to hit him with it. Just as we thought things could get worst, Jay was the one to grabbed the bullies' hand and pulled the toy out she gave them such the ear that they ended up running.

She would never use violence unless she had to. She would always watch over us, no matter what. I was glad for that.

But one thing I am certain if the two are what those people say, I must say that it has to be Jay who is taking more of the heat than Yusei being the protective sister that she is.

I can't stand it anymore. I will not be here sitting and grieving it. I will be fighting to bring them out in the light again.

Just please… Yusei… Jay… be safe…

…

(Megan's P.O.V)

I felt tears weld up in my eyes… I won't stop them… Aki has been going through the worst. As soon as we got home, she didn't bother talking to anyone, not even Mom.

Not that anyone could blame her, after what she found out what happened to Yusei and Jay. It really took a lot out of her.

And I wouldn't disagree.

Yusei and Jay where family to her.

Yusei was the little brother I always want to pinch his cheeks and take care of.

Jay, she was a friend, no my sister, I would ever want, even if she was two years older than me. She did everything with me, go out to play, school, talk, everything.

When I spotted her out in the park, my heart gave out the spark. Hopping my eyes where not playing tricks on me. I had hope, but now that I know what happened to them, it's too much to ask for.

I wouldn't even want that to happen to my worst enemy.

The only ones I would want to suffer are the ones who made my friends suffer like that.

I only hope… that they are alright, and in time so we can see them again well…

…

(Aki's P.O.V)

OH MY GOD! WHY!

WHY ARE THEY SUFFERING SO MUCH!

What have they ever done to deserve this…!

Yusei… my first and only crush, if you where alive why didn't you do anything. You meant everything to me… or have you forgotten…

When you died I thought I lost everything, My heart was shattered to a million pieces unable to be ever fixed again. Time did past and it went well… but now that I know you're alive. I felt myself hope. I never loved anyone besides you.

Why… because you're the most amazing person I ever met in my life.

Even if I was 5 at the time I still remember everything that happened at the party… the necklace…

The one I gave you… I wish I had something of you to remind me of you. Anything, nothing more than to be help… in your arms. To be with you…

Jay… you were like another sister to me. You cared so much, your beautiful smile, your voice. It was like an angle's, it would take my nightmares away, bringing the positive things in my life…

Only now I have none left. Without either of you I can't even stop thinking about it, or sleep for that mater.

You watched over us like we were all together, you taught us all the true meaning of kindness even if we were kids. You even taught Jack to be calmer, which was always hard…

Just please be there… alive and safe… Jay be there please…

Yusei… I want to see you again… Please my love…

…

Yeah I think I really messed up in this chapter. Unless you guys think otherwise. Anyways hope guys enjoyed reading it. See you guys.

One More thing...

_**NO REVIEWS, MEANS NO NEW CHAPTER.**_


	13. Chapter 13: A Day To Relax at Last

HA! I WRITTEN A CHAPTER IN A DAY! :D

*Coughs* Hi Sanuye(Darkyami1214) here, and I am Back With a New Chapter!

Hooray!

Anyways Back to Yusei and Jay, Lets see how they are doing.

*Damn Jay why didn't you kill the Prick!*

(Jay) I want to! Why Can't you Let Me!

(Sanuye) You're the One Who's not Killing Him!

(Jay) You're the Writer!

(Sanuye) BACKSTAGE! WHAT ABOUT BACKSTAGE!

(Jay) 0.0

(Sanuye) There!

(Jay) You're Right… *Picks up a hatchet*

(Jay) I'll be Back.

(Sanuye) Well you know that I don't own Yugioh 5D's or the Characters, just the Plot and OC's

And let's say that I did, Faithshipping would cannon, and this story wouldn't be here, it would be on the show. Plus Fallingstar93, and Seeker Heart would have some of the owning.

...

*Picks up a Bow And Arrows*

Now if you leave me we have a beer drinking Bastard to Kill.

*Leaves,* as male screaming and female Cursing happens, as well as Metal Trash cans fall to the floor*

(Sanuye)*Pops head back in* Make Sure to Review.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 13: A Day To Relax... at Last...  
><strong>

"Ow." Called out the female as she held her hand.

"Are You Alright?" Asked her brother who looked up from cutting the Apples. Jay nodded as she placed her now bleeding finger into her mouth.

"You cut your finger didn't you." Called out Chinxo who placed the last of the plates back into the rack.

"Mmhmmph" She said sucking out the dropping crimson liquid. "Let me see." She said walking over checking the cut finger.

It was no doubt that it was, the cut wasn't too serious, yet nor was it light. The silver haired female pulled out a clear bandage wrapping around the cut.

"You know, I wonder how much blood you have inside, you never seem to run out of it, with all that you have been through these past years." She said, placing the bandage around the slender finger before moving back to the dishes.

"To be honest nor do I know." She explained moving back to cutting the colorful fruit in front of her.

A short black haired maid walk beside them, picking herself a bottle of water by the counter.

Around here if Sadisuto wasn't around, anyone can help themselves from the Kitchen if they don't take more than necessary.

Seeing how Sadisuto was either at a stripping bar, asleep, or to drunk to even care, anyone can pretty much do whatever they want as long as they do their rightful assigned work.

"Hey Chika," Called Jay, moving her brown eyes away from the knife.

"Hmm." The black haired maid sounded nodding her head up knowing she has her attention.

"Is Sadisuto awake yet?" She asked a glint of hopefulness in her copper eyes.

"No not yet." She responded leaving. The younger female smiled, "Well we are free until he wakes up." She responded, taking a full strawberry from the bow biting into it, the small mixture sound of the crunch, and splitting juice was heard, as ruby sugar spilled from one end of her mouth.

"Mmm… these are good." She commented biting into it again.

Yusei and Chinxo smiled, apart from the Beatings and Harsh work, there were times they can just relax, and be themselves. However they are short, due to their uncle. So they make the most of it.

"So what are we going to do with Beer-Bag." Stated Chinxo. Yusei and Jay stayed quiet they never thought about it actually, what was going to happen when Sadisuto woke up, what would he do…?

"Actually I don't know." Said Yusei.

"Yeah I never thought what to do if he woke." Continued Jay.

"Well I'm going to check on him." She said moving before either could say anything.

"Chin-" Before she could finish, a yellow and black walky-talky was chucked to her hands.

"I'll call you if he wakes." She explained not looking back.

"Just enjoy your little time of Peace." She stated flashing a smile before leaving.

Jay leaned back against the counter, taking more of the fruit she and her brother cut open for their snack. It was rare that they had a decent calmness with food ever.

Not that they necessarily starve or anything; Chinxo and the other maids always made sure that would never happened.

They all hated Sadisuto; meaning the whole workers of the house; they wanted him to leave, and never come back. But from the lack of power, and public help from anyone outside, made it hard to even do anything.

Plus murder will only lead to Police coming over. And no one wanted that to happen.

They all knew Yusei And/Or Jay where the ones meant to take the money and the house, but they couldn't do a thing thanks to the public thinking they died along with their parents. Leaving all confinements to the only other person who they thought was the last one alive in the family…

"So do you think Sadisuto will remember what happened last night?" Asked the unsure male.

"Not Sure, and even if he did I'll make sure he doesn't touch a hair on you." She said her voice deep. Typical over-protective sister of his.

"Have you no pain." He joked laughing a little.

'_Jay, Yusei.' _A voice called over the communication device. Surprising them both. The communicator buzzed.

"Yeah, what's the problem," called the female back, picking up the device to hear better.

'_He's awake.' _She responded back. The two paled.

"He's awake…" Asked the raven haired male unsteady.

'_Yes, but barely. He has a headache apparently.' _She continued as shuffling of sheets sounded from the handle shaped communicator.

"Does he remember anything at all from yesterday?" The female look-a-like asked.

"…"

"Chinxo."

…

"Chinxo…"

…'_No he doesn't. All he's talking about was a Bitch who bit him hard in the lip…' _She said, her voice full of blown out disgust. The two brothers looked at each other, relief covered their faces, their 'uncle' didn't remember a thing.

"Well that's a relief." Breathed Jay.

"Might as well relax with what we can." The younger spoke back to his sister.

'_I'll be there shortly' _She answered before hanging up. Like she said, she was already there. The look on her face had relief like the others.

"He seems to have a headache and a good bruise on his forehead." She smirked. "He'll have to say in bed for a while, but knowing him he'll want to get up to watch his program." She responded with a roll of her eyes.

The two silently smirked, as they gone back to their snack. "Yeah that's Sadisuto for Yah." Jay joked taking another bite out of the cut fruit.

Chinxo smiled, as she watched the two younger adults ate and smiled. It wasn't just a sympathy smile, or one to show that they were alright; which in reality they weren't.

It was a true smile. One like the sunshine...

It was the first time that seemed calm around here these past 17 years.

…But little did they know, something was outside watching them... Hiding...

...

*Wiping blood off her arm* Whew that was quite a chase.

(0.0) I... I mean... *sigh* Sorry, I was busy killing a Prick.

Sorry if it's short, I know but I have a reason to, it's a chill chapter, I was feeling good enough to give them a break from everything. Don't worry for all you sadist out there, there will be some pain and angst later on.

Oh a small thanks to A FF Reviewer for the Beer-Bag name for Sadisuto. Hope you Don't mind that I use it.

Anyways…

I'm writing a new story very close to being done in fact I have the first 16 chapters done of it. It's called _**"Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Six Dragon Thoughts"**_

It encircles around the episodes 147 to 151 what was going inside the head of the Dragons, but as well as explaining the Duel and some of the perspectives of others, but not really. VERY SLIGHT FAITHSHIPPING, and Relations to Black Rose Dragon & Stardust. As well as very close friendship with Stardust and Yusei.

(and has some slight hardly noticeable non-logic to it)

However I will only post it if requested. REMEMBER it will be spoilers for those who have not seen the episodes yet. If you want to read it say that you do. Once I get a certain number of requests on it I will post it. The Choice is Yours...

Oh...!

And make sure to Review. ^^


	14. Chapter 14: Shona Reveals More

Hey! I'm back, sorry for the wait I had some tests and two projects I had to work on. So yeah here we go,

Please Read and Review.

_**Another note, this will contain some really Hard Pain in this. If do not wish to read it I'll add some Bold Letters to warn you ahead. **_

It's really rough… and descriptive so I'll be warning you in time, don't worry.

**Chapter 14: Shona Reveals More**

"How long have we've been out here?" Asked the blue haired female rubbing her arms in vain attempt to keep warm from the chilly weather.

Every sat or stood impatiently under the night sky. The half moon was at the time the group's light source.

"Dunno… Jack what time is it?" Asked the orange haired male, taking his arm off his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Quarter to eleven." He replied checking his gold wrist-watch.

"If I known it was going to take this long I would have brought a better jacket." Spoke Meg trying to walk around to burn some heat into her.

Aki leaned against a pole, her leg and back propped against it. Apparently she wasn't affected by the temperature outside. Her arms were crossed and eyes closed. Her eye brows were furrowed, making her look like she was upset. Even though she really was.

"You know I wonder…" Started off June. Everyone looked at her.

"When is this Shona person going to take over?" She asked still rubbing her hands together to keep the warm.

Crow looked at her. "Who knows I mean it could be-" He stopped.

Everyone moved their matching orbs to him. "Crow…?" The waist-long haired female glanced at her boyfriend, already noticing what's wrong with him.

He opened his eyes, instead of his usual dark grey orbs they were ruby red. No iris or pupils, just all red.

"I'm sorry… but I am going to have to speak through him." Hs voice was mixed with a soft yet strong female's voice. The group stood silent.

"So you're Shona." Said Jack walking to the possessed male.

"Yes."

"So what is it that you want to tell us." Unison Aki and Meg.

"Before I explain anything… I want to ask you. Are you positive you would be able to handle this… For this story… It's not for the faint of heart." She whispered, but loud enough for them to hear.

Everyone nodded they, they wanted to know.

"Yes."

"Very well…" She said closing her eyes.

"Your friends… are suffering… for the last 17 years they have been hiding, not from their own free will. But from force." Everyone pulled their attention to her.

"Who?" Asked Aki her brown eyes showing she wanted answers.

"By the man who was suppose to love them." She said as if it was a sin.

Their surroundings covered themselves. Dark skies turned to bright white ceilings. Beige walls covered around them, grasses, trees, and the bench were replaced with expensive furniture.

They were at the Fudo's mansion again.

"We're back…" Whispered June. Suddenly a younger kid walked past her, and the rest. He had raven black hair his blue eyes were the sign of who he was.

"Yusei…" Everyone whispered.

He looked around 9 years old. His cheek had a nasty black spot on, as if someone punched the poor kid. He was carrying a beer bottle to the couch in front of him. Setting it down at the glass table beside the green couch.

Football was on the Flat screen. Black sock covered feet were on the wooden table. And three more empty bottles were there beside the chair. Four men were in the room all watching the game.

"Come On! Come On!" They all screamed.

"**YEAH!" **They yelled jumping from their seats.

Another person passed by the group. Her mid-back strait black and yellow hair was tied in a messy pony tail. Her brown eyes dead tired. Bruises dotted her face neck and visible skin, with cuts here and there.

"Jay…!" Whispered Meg, tears sparkling in her eyes upon looking at her childhood friend.

She carried a tray of some food for the men in her rough looking hands. She was frowning lightly her expression dull. She did flash a weak smile to her brother who walk beside her.

She placed the food on the table and left. About two steps from her placed spot a scream and shooting up of a man from the seat was heard.

"You Damn Brat!" His face was black making it hard to identify who it was.

Younger Yusei froze fears covered his eyes.

"What The Hell Is This!" He screamed, holding up the bottle. His guest also getting up after him, their faces also covered.

Yusei backed up away from his Uncle, pure fear covered his face now.

"It's Not Open! You Trash! You're Suppose to Open It For Me!" He yelled, his friends snickering at the expression the child gave to the adult.

He threw the bottle, hitting the wall beside the kid.

Everyone's eyes widen. Hands went to mouths and death glares appeared.

"There is a Price for disobeying me. And now you are going to get it!" He moved like lightning to the other slapping his face hard, knocking him to the ground.

"No!" Screamed Yusei trying to cover his beatings in vain.

The older male pulled the arms away already giving one punch to Yusei on the face.

He moved in for another one.

"**STOP!**"

Screamed Jay, running to the two, pulling her brother away from the monster. She pushed him behind her.

"What! Bitch! MOVE!" He yelled. It didn't faze her.

"No!" She screamed.

He advanced closer. "Say it Again." He spoke close to dangerous whispering.

"It's not his fault." She said, looking away from his cold black eyes.

"What." He said looking directly at the female now.

"Don't hurt him." She pleaded, still avoiding contact from his eyes.

"Someone is going to be punished, and It's going to Be Him!" He glared at the younger male.

"NO!" She screamed closing her eyes tightly moving her head down quickly and her mouth opening wider.

The man smirked. "Really then… Who?" He asked challenging.

"**ME!**" She screamed, tears falling down her closed eyes.

Everyone gasped, Aki closed her mouth tightly around her mouth. Meg's eyes were red and tears falling out, her mouth also covered. Everyone was paralyzed with shock.

The man laughed again. "Very well…" He whispered in satisfaction.

**(((SCENE STARTS HERE)))**

He forcefully grabbed her by the neck and flung her to the nearest wall. The vase fell from the stool it stayed on. Just next to her. Before she can even pull herself up, he slammed her to the floor, just on top of the broken pieces.

She screamed in agony, the shards piercing into her skin. He slapped, punched and kicked the small female. The other men laughing.

"AHHH!" June screamed falling onto the floor covering her head hard like if she was mad and shaking deeply. She forcefully covered her eyes. She couldn't take it.

This torchor is TOO MUCH!

0o0

The scene faded an it moved on top another piece.

"NO! NO! STOP!"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

Yusei eyes were wide, Jay mouth was covered with a white rag. Blood covered her back. As the man from before whipped her back with A thin belt.

"PLEASE!" Cried the now older Yusei. Looking around 14. Tears wanting to fall from his dead blue eyes.

The man turned. Bringing his arm up and slashing at the male like if he were holding a sword.

Cuts and bruises covered his arms and partly his face. He screamed.

Everyone closed their eyes. They couldn't stand this.

0o0

Again the scene changed once more. This time Yusei looked like the way they saw him for the first time in years.

Yusei moved his eyes to his sister, she smiling as she wiped the floor. Her Bruises now sever. Hardly any healthy skin covered her anymore.

Yusei was a bit better, he had a few spots, but not as many was his older sister.

_*How can she be smiling with all that is happening!* _Mentally screamed Aki.

The doors barged open the sadistic man came in.

"You Are Dead!" He screamed running the other male.

He rose his fist, but instead of hitting the blue eyed male he hit Jay. Her face becoming even more bruised than it already was.

"You Want to Play Hero! THEN GO AHEAD!" He screamed, dragging her outside the kitchen by her hair.

She screamed. Not only just screams, but curses and bloodcurdling, earpericing, and deathing yells, shrieks and screams covered the whole house.

**(((SCENE STOPS HERE)))**

**STOP! STOP!** Aki screamed, she couldn't take it anymore. Everything that was going on here.

WAS ENOUGH!

0o0

Everything was then suddenly quiet, the group opened their eyes with the exception of June who was still traumatized by hand.

Everyone was on the ground. Unconscious. Only Crow was up his eyes still rose red, looking around everyone. His face dull.

"I had warned you if you would be able to withstand it… Like I had explained before… it's not one for the faint of heart." She explained looking to June, her face pale and shocked.

"She" walked over to the youngest of the group, looking her over. She was still, scared face expression blanketed her face.

Closing her eyes, she gently touched her cheek. In a matter of seconds the blue haired female closed her eyes, and fell limp into the possessed male's arms, already fast asleep.

"What you do to her." Spoke the blond haired male, glaring at the other "female"

She is merely resting, she is having a dreamless sleep, and has forgotten everything that she learned today… If I had not, she would have been horribly traumatized over this." She explained carefully, bringing the unconscious female in her arms to Jack.

He held her, checking her face for any signs of discomfort. She hadn't any.

"If you are willing to know the rest, then come back here two days and nights from today and speak to my brother.

He will explain the rest… that is… if you can handle it…" Was all she said before she lost control over the male, he fell limp.

Both Meg and Sherry caught him in time. And like the two before, placed him on the bench for him to rest.

"This is way more serious than before." Spoke Sherry looking at the ground for a moment.

"When I find out who did that to them." Jack dangerously spoke.

"I'm going to kill HIM!" He yelled, popping his knuckles.

"You not alone." Whispered someone.

Jack looked over to Aki, her eyes dark.

"Aki…?" The three called.

Shock covered their faces, matching orbs widen. The other's eyes flashed gold for a moment, rather than honey brown. Her hair stood up a bit in all angles. Something seemed very odd about her.

However even with her sudden change, they had no idea of what was going inside her mind.

The only thing that was lurking inside her head:

To Kill The Ones Who Did This to Jay and Yusei.

…

Oh… what's happening with Aki…?

You'll have to wait and see. Alright see you next chapter

Make sure to Review ^^


	15. Chapter 15: Verbal Signs

Hola everyone. I'm back :D

I'm sorry that I had to stop writing chapters for a while.

It was my grades that pummeled to the ground that prevented me from going to my computer to write my Fanfics.

But Thankfully they are decent.

_**3.2 **_EVERYONE!

To celebrate I have this new chapter :D

Anyways here we go.

Please Read and Review.

**Chapter 15: Verbal Signs  
><strong>

"Aki…?" The three called looking over the burgundy haired female. Noticing a flash of gold that flickered in her honey eyes. Her red tone hair stuck up in all angles.

She didn't reply to them, however she was whispering, keeping her eyes to the ground. Something they couldn't catch.

"Aki…?" Meg called carefully moving to her sister. This wasn't normal, not even for Aki; no. For no one. Not at all.

"…_ll…" _She muttered.

"What?" The cherry red haired sister stuttered watching Aki act.

"_To ki… them…" _She muttered again her eyes now glowing dark gold.

Meg crossed her eyes. That Is Not Her Sister. 

"Aki!" She screamed.

The other female lifted her head. A devilish smile appearing on her face. The eyes were now a pale gold, shocking the others. Her normally healthy looking skin was pale as a sheet.

Something was off. Really Off!

Slowly she walked, to them her lips moving symmetrically with her movements.

"_The time will come… for one's blood to spill…" _She spoke her voice hoarse and breathless.

It was just sickening to hear.

It sounded as she was suffocating in an airless space causing her to whisper loudly, instead of talking normally.

_**(If you want to have a basic idea of her voice, think of Female version Gollum's voice from Lord Of Rings. Seriously his voice was CREEPY…!) **_

Meg watched her younger sister walk closer, taking slow steps, her eyes getting paler by the step.

"_To save the ones you love… one's blood must take the knife…" _She hoarsely spoke.

The three stopped. "Blood must be spilled…" Repeated Jack, his purple eyes shaking.

"Just what are you talking about Aki…?" Asked the waist blond haired woman. Her face growing cold sweat.

She didn't answer as her hair grew up more like sporting grass.

"_The lover's blood will spill… to save the one you love…" _She whispered again.

Meg moved closing on her sister. "Aki- What are you saying…?" She asked, pleaded a look to her younger sister's eyes, grabbing both of her arms, once she made into her space.

Meg watched her sister. What she saw made her heart stop. Aki had a painful desperate look on her. Crystal tears falling from the cold gold orbs.

Finally one last time she spoke. Her normal voice slowly appearing.

"_For the Lover to live… one must spill blood…" _

With that said.

She collapsed.

Falling into her sister's strong arms. Tears still streaming down the now closed honey orbs.

Meg held her sister, hugging her tightly. As if following, she too collapsed, not just from whatever happened to her.

But from emotional stress.

The others watched the scene in front of them.

Meg and Aki had a strong bond- not as solid as Jay and Yusei, from what they just witnessed. But very sturdy.

Sitting her next to the unconscious two friends on the bench, the remaining three stood up, deep in thought.

"There is more zat is 'appening isn't zere?" Asked the accented female.

"No doubt about it." Spoke Meg.

"What do you think we should do?" Asked Jack leaning against the nearby pole.

"Well whatever is going to happen, I'll make sure nothing is going to go wrong. Or I swear by everything. I will not be kind!" Meg spat, crossing her eyes.

The two nodded in agreement.

…

"I'll call my servant, he'll give you guys a ride back home." Meg said, forcefully changing her mood, before Jack and Sherry could even say anything.

Meg picked her cell from her pocket dialing a number, as Jack and Sherry looked over the apparently sleeping silhouettes. There were a couple of times where the three shifted, almost as if they were going to wake- but didn't.

The sound of a car came across the lower land of the lake, to the wake three friends.

"It's Chester, he'll help us out." Answered Meg walking to them, helping them with the three forms.

Slowly and carefully they brought the 3 sleeping bodies into the van. Thanking for the amount of space they had.

There were no more words for the rest of the ride.

Just silence…

**...**

Okay sorry I felt like a rushed the ending. And how it's short... But again, I really just have to make it simple, I just had my grades go up, So I'm trying to limit myself from thinking too hard to write it.

Again, I hope you somewhat liked it. Now I have to go. Please Read and Review.

(Oh before I forget, I'll have to the hold the stories again for the rest of the week again.)

Reason why, Finals. I know I hate them to!

I need to study, but you guys waited long enough for the story so I posted a chapter already. But bare with me people just for a little bit more time. And once I finish those demented tests I will continue writting my stories again.

Kay.

Bye!


	16. Chapter 16: Hearing unmistakable things

HI! I'm back people :D

I'm glad people reviewed on the last chapter and understanding why I had to stop for some time.

Anyways here we are.

Please Read and Review ^^

**Chapter 16: Hearing unmistakable things**

The sound of breaking glass sounded across the hallway, and sudden silence appeared.

Yusei stood up, looking over the silver haired female. Who was wiping off the remaining filth on the counter.

"You! Think You Can Do Whatever You Want!" Screamed a recognizable voice.

"No! No!" Screamed a girl's voice.

_SLAP! _

"Don't Ever Cross Me Again!" He said roughly, as sounds of leaving footsteps echoed across the hallway. Yusei and Chinxo glanced at each other, before walking (more like running) to wherever it happened.

Reaching there, their eyes caught glance at another maid. Her dark blue hair framing over her sweating pale face, which, at the right cheek was a forming red hand print.

She looked up, her violet eyes glistening with tears. Instantly Chinxo sat next to her.

"Are you alright Jill?" She asked soothingly.

The other nodded, closing her eyes. More footsteps came their way. The three turned around, sighing in relief that it was only Jay who came in, seeing the small group inside.

"What did Sadisuto do to you?" She asked, kneeling down.

"He… slapped me…" She whispered as if he would be behind her to hit her again. The black and gold haired female lips formed a strait line, she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, lets go put some ice your cheek." She offered, helping her onto her feet, leading the blue haired female to the nearby bathroom.

Yusei watched as his older sister lead the other inside. He closed his eyes briefly. Not only did Sadisuto abused them (which was over 17 years) he occasionally does it to others. So far the only one who hasn't been physically hit by his hand was Chinxo.

Not including the bottle hit to her head before. Even at such an advanced age, she had to work for Sadisuto. But for some reason, he never touched a hair on her before. Which is why most of the female maids coward behind her.

Including them, but at times she wouldn't be always there.

She always says she always want to hide them behind her. But with all the time she has it's not always possible.

Yusei figured, that Chinxo's the only reason why Sadisuto hasn't killed them yet. Because every time she has protected them, their "uncle" never hit them.

He wondered, just why, why doesn't he ever hit Chinxo…? Was he afraid of her something? And if so why doesn't she use that to her advantage and help the rest…?

He sighed, not that he could just go ask her about it. Chinxo seemed very odd to him. She hardly talked about herself often. Even in 17 years of knowing her, he still doesn't know her all that well. None of the workers do. But to them, including himself. All he could say is that she doesn't like to talk about herself.

She has to many secretes, that no one can figure out.

Walking past the stairs, something caught his ears.

"_He's really done a number on you Jay." _

Yusei pondered. Sadisuto hit Jay…? When?

"_It's been for 17 years of course I would have these." _

"_I know it's just tha-Ow!" _

"_Sorry." _Jay muttered.

"_I don't understand that you won't tell him yet." _Jill said sounding as if she were almost whispering.

"_Shh!" _Shushed Jay.

"_What? I was just asking." _She said, her voice getting a little louder.

Yusei paused, what was she asking?

"_I'm tired of others keep pestering me with the same subject, can't anyone just drop it." _Jay said sounding annoyed.

(Inside Bathroom)

"Well, one of these days he's going to have to hear it from someone." She resorted, crossing her arms.

"But I can't tell him! Not after everything that has happened. I don't want him to know the truth yet!" She said, tears swelling her sockets.

"Jay…" Jill said emotionless. However her face contained it.

"He's going to need to know it… At least before next week." She said wisely.

Jay looked at her friend. Knowing fully what she meant. "I know… but I don't want to let him go through this…" She whispered.

"I'll be alright, we'll make sure to take care of him for you Jasmine." The violet eyed female said, a small smile appearing on her face.

The younger female looked up, slightly shocked that she used her real name. The name her mother gave her…

A sharp jab of pain pierced at her heart. Tears rolled down her pale cheeks. She moved her small hand to her chest, feeling her locket underneath her black shirt.

"I know you will…" She whispered.

"Go to bed, I'll be fine." Jill smiled. The younger female nodded, walking to the door.

Outside of the restroom, Yusei moved away before his sister could even see him.

_*What is it that Jay doesn't want me to know…?* _He asked himself walking over to the kitchen, spotting two people inside.

Chinxo was among the two, and the other one was a male that he recognized instantly.

He was the handsome dark reddish black hair, lightly built, yet smart looking type.

"Hey Yusei." Called the unnamed person, smiling at him.

"What doing here?" Asked Yusei surprised.

"What an old friend can't come a visit. You haven't send me any type of contact since 10 years ago." Remarked the male, crossing his arms.

Without any thought the raven haired male made a quick run and embraced the man.

The older person smiled ruffling his hair. Despite that the black, gold hair male was 20 years at age.

Yusei let go, before a horror thought came to his head. He glanced at Chinxo, who she carried a smirk plastered on her face.

Physically answering his question, she held up a bottle of pills, shaking them a little.

Yusei's eyes widened by reflex as the smirking expression hasn't left the silver haired female's face. She pointed to the living room, where snores came from that area.

"You…" He whispered.

"It'll last about 4 hours with the double dose I gave him." She remarked as the other male chuckled.

"Very sneaky Chi." He said using her nickname. "Never miss the chance to go strait forward at a tiny plan." He chuckled more leaning against the counter.

"You planed this…?" The 20 year old asked, his blue iris growing a smaller than it's usual size.

"Well, you could say that, but technically he did it himself. Said his head was hurting and ask for the pills." A large curve appeared at the corners of her mouth. She motioned the white container again. As the medication rattled inside.

"Never said which ones though." She mussed.

Yusei stood there a weird look on his face. This only made the older male laugh.

"Cheer up Yusei, at least he won't bother you or the others for 4 full hours." The elder commented, his eyes orange eyes moving to his side to the sleeping person.

"I-I guess…"

"Alex…!" Two voices breathed. Yusei turned his head around, there at the doorway was Jay and Jill, their eyes wide.

The orange eyed male opened his arms as the two females ran and gave him a huge bear hug.

"How! How long has it been!" Asked Jill still not letting go of him.

"For some time." He answered rubbing their heads.

"How's Duke and Tracey?" Asked Jay, looking up.

"They're fine. In fact, they came yesterday from America." He answered. Everyone glanced at him.

"They arrived?" Asked Yusei.

Alex nodded. "They are currently at the Chembarler's Hotel at the moment. But don't worry you'll see them soon enough." He smiled. _**(NOTE)**_

In turn the three smiled back. "Can't wait to see my brother and sister again." Jill smiled sweetly, closing her eyes briefly.

"I'm sure they'll be happy to see you." Replied Chinxo, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh that also reminds me, how's Mack and Kevin?" Asked the gold eyed female, turning to Alex.

"They're really great, although they keep getting into arguments with each other." He answered, a large sweat drop appearing at the side of his head.

When those words left his mouth, everyone laughed.

Ugh! I hated how I wrote this.

I'm sorry everyone if the ending was just dull. I really gone into Writer Block Status when I was finishing this. Please Forgive me on that mistake. I'll try to make it better on the next chapter… I hope.

(NOTES):

I made the hotel up. Don't think there's such a hotel, motel or even an Inn with that name…

Now before any questions are ensued, _the italic's when Jay and Jill were speaking _in this chapter they were Not thoughts. That was when Yusei hearing them through the bathroom door.

Just letting you.

Again Thanks for reading the chapter. Hopefully I see you in the next.

**(BEFORE I FORGET!)**

I want people to tell me how I did in this chapter. I reread the other chapters of this story. And I will admit I made plenty of errors in them.

So I want people to tell me What I did Wrong (Please constructively.) Or better yet, if any of you are good at literature and Grammar, and has time, would you be willing to be a beta reader for this story.

I would be thrilled if you did…

Anyways I hope you tell me. Until then I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Now I have to go.

See you later ^^


	17. Chapter 17: Reasons

Yeah! New chapter.

Prepare yourselves.

Please Tell me what you think ^^

**Chapter 17: Reasons**

The cold feeling of going back to the past, blanketed over Aki's body.

"This is what we have to show you." Stated two voices at the same time. Both Jack and Crow(again) said, their eyes glowing. Or should they say the ones possessing them.

The females held onto themselves as the darken park transformed into a living room.

They barely had a moment to get to their surroundings when the screams of two young adults covered the air.

Aki reluctantly turned her head to the scene beside them. Making her blood boil to the shadow figure doing that to the two teens.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU DESERVE!" The shadowed man screamed as he rapidly hit the young girl.

Yusei blinked the tears as he was pushed to the ground. He closed his eyes and rabidly grabbed his head. Trying to remove the sounds and the sight ahead of him.

The man held the beaten girl by her shirt, picking her up in the air.

"You worthless bitch…" He muttered as he roughly dropped her to the ground.

She didn't moved from that spot after. She coughed, vomiting blood in process.

The man left, not bothering to close the door behind him. But Aki knew that the rotten man was smiling. Her eyes changed, changing into that she turned into a few days ago.

She turned around, seeing that the woman they met ran to them. Mainly at the young girl. Who was still coughing blood.

The sight was horrible.

"JAY! JAY!" She screamed, trying to wake the now unconscious female. She touched the area of her chest.

A mortified expression covered her face. "NO!"

"Yusei GET THE PHONE!" He did what he was told. He paled as he saw his sister. Rapidly handing the phone to the white haired woman.

"Hello! Doctor! Yes This is an emergency! Yes, my friend's lung is punctured! PLEASE SEND HELP!"

Aki's breath stopped. Her heart stopped beating.

_*No…!*_

"_Fortunately she turned out alright, and within a few months she was released from the hospital. But that life and death injury, she was more fragile and weaker. But alive." _Answered Shiro. (Crow)

The news didn't seem to phase too much on the viewing females.

"Why… Why did…?" June whispered, her face covered in shock.

"_Reason why was, he was under the influence of alcohol." _The words spoken from Miko (Jack) had caused everyone to tense up.

"Then, is there anyway that we can help them. That guy is obviously a threat! We should take action." Stated Sherry her green eyes glaring.

The two didn't answer as the scene changed.

They watched it as. Chinxo's head was slammed with a beer bottle. And the drunkard was slowly approaching the two brothers.

Jay took up action as she gone herself in front of Yusei, not before long, knocked the older man unconscious.

"_They have, however the question remains why they haven't fought their way out." _Continued possessed Crow.

"Why?" Asked Aki, her brown eyes flaring.

"_Unknown…" _Both said.

…

The area changed, going back to the lake. The moon shinning fully on them. Giving them a small source of light.

"Before we go, there is something we need to tell you."

Everyone pulled their attention to the males of the group.

"_Remember, not to go strait on to something you are uncertain of returning. Only go when you know, and only when you know what will happen to the changes. Don't forget that." _

"We will." Aki finished, her eyes still showing signs of anger.

In a snap the two only males of the group collapsed, leaning against each other. Sitting alone on the cold cemented floor.

"What did he mean not to go on to something you are uncertain of returning?" Asked Sherry her eyes questioning.

"I have no clue." The youngest answered. "But I do know I don't care what happens to me as long as I get my brother and sister back unharmed. And kick that man into next week- No. To never come back!" She stated angrily.

"Hey, where's Aki?" Asked suddenly Sherry taking a look around. Noticing the younger red haired girl not around.

Meg took one swoop around, now noticing that she wasn't there at all.

…

Aki ran. That what she did. She knew that silver haired girl knew something.

_*She was there with them all this time. AND NEVER SAID A THING TO ANYONE!?* _She mentally screamed.

Aki strait out she was a maid. And like most maids, she wouldn't live in the house. _**(Note) **_She knew this for a fact.

And whatever it takes she was going to get some answers before heading in herself to save the two.

…

Chinxo, sighed looking into her watch as she waited outside. Again she drugged Sadisto on his sleeping pills. At least Yusei and Jay won't get hurt.

For now…

She looked at her watch again.

10:36 P.M

Only 1 hours and 24 minutes to go until tomorrow…

"_Promising day…" _She whispered, closing her eyes slowly. She already knew what was going to happen. And as much as she didn't want it to happen…

Fate already intended it…

The water in the kettle, began to whistle. So the water was ready to make tea. The silver haired woman walked to it, turning off the stove and grabbing the stuff she was going to need.

10:40

Almost there…

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"There it is…" She smiled before walking over to the door. Right there was the one she was excepting. 

She was angry that was for sure. And looked like she wanted answers. Now!

"I see you made it. Come in inside."

"I Really Don't Care. Now I Want To Talk To You And I Will Get-" She paused, her face changing from rage into shock.

"You where waiting for me…?"

Chinxo nodded. "Indeed I was, come inside, I'm certain it's really cold out there. I have some peppermint tea…"

In comparison to the burgundy haired maiden's mansion it was a lot more cozier here then what she was actually expecting. Even if it was a gnome sized house, where she was accustomed to mountain sized houses.

"Before anything, can I ask how you managed to find my real home?" Asked the gold eyed maid, staring at the younger female ahead of her.

"My dad's a senate, he can pinpoint anyone's house, from anywhere." She answered.

"Oh I see… So have you told your father, about what happened to Yusei and his sister?"

"Yes."

Chinxo smiled, she leaned back holding her cup closer in relief. Aki could tell that she was… as if… expecting that she would do that…

"Can I ask you something?" Aki faced the other, as Chinxo pushed away from her thoughts and back at the red head. She placed her cup down, looking strait into the eyes of the younger woman.

"Go ahead."

Instantly the red haired girl, glared, her rage changing back. "When you were there, Why DIDN'T YOU HELP YUSEI OR JAY!?" She yelled obviously mad at the golden eyed silhouette.

She said nothing.

"Why!? You Were There!? You Saw Them GET HURT! WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING!?" She screamed, not caring if her throat tore from the action.

"NAMDE!?"

Chinxo only sipped out of her warm cup, her pale eyes closed. Still listening to the other girl's rants.

"Well! ANSWER ME!"

That time, the other female put her cup down, putting her hands together, enlacing her fingers.

"Aki Rose Izayoi." She started, shocking the red head a little, by the use of her full name.

"I want you to answer me this." She started.

"W-What?"

"Don't talk otherwise. Just answer." She continued still not opening her eyes.

She did what she was told, and nodded.

"When you saw those images, nightmares, visions of those people showing you about them. Have you actually thought what this all means to you? Why do you want to help Yusei and Jay?" She asked, her irregular colored eyes still shut.

Aki just stayed there still in shock. This woman knew what was going on…!?

"W-Wait… you mean-Don't talk otherwise, just answer. Be truthful." She stated.

She pondered back, Wait! Why did she ask her that!? Of course after what she saw, she would want to help Yusei out of that hell pit! He's suffering ever minute of his life!

What kind of question is that!?

"Yes, you may be asking, what question I just asked you." Her voice in the air almost made the red haired jump out of her skin.

"Well Of Course! After seeing them go through that. Why The Hell Would I not help them!?"

"Answer my question Aki Izayoi."

"What! I just- Answer my question." She repeated.

She stood still. She just answered her. The answer was obvious! What else does she want her to say. That was she just do!?

"You haven't answered truthfully Izayoi. Yes, that was one of the reasons. But that wasn't all. There's more." She continued.

"It's your heart. It is something that you've hidden ever since you heard of Yusei's and Jay's_ Death_."

_*Inside my heart…* _

She moved her honey brown eyes to the table, looking straightly at her cup. The reflection of her face appeared from it.

_*Inside my Heart* _She thought again, thinking what that woman was asking her.

She wouldn't lie… ever since the day she thought they died it was something she couldn't stand for in her life. While everyone else seemed to move on.

Yes of course within the years, her wounds healed.

But there were times where she would have those nightmares where she would wake up, almost screaming and covered in cold sweat. Before long she would have herself crying to sleep.

Before long, the pain was just too intense. And eventually she felt herself go numb. She closed her eyes, she remembered it clearly.

When… she hurt herself. And yet…

She didn't feel it.

Unconsciously, her hand moved to her wrist. Squeezing it lightly.

But time eventually got the best of her and she moved on. Going to Germany to learn medicine and become a world wide doctor.

But unlike her sister. Who moved out of the house. Aki continued to live with her parents. Not because she had to.

It was because she wanted to. The mere thought of being alone wasn't something she wanted.

It was understandable right…?

Luckily she still had her family and friends with her, and continued to live out her life.

It had been a good five years, until… She met him again.

The person she thought she would never see again…

17 years ago…

He was older that time, so she couldn't tell directly, but inside her heart she knew it was him.

When she found out, she was in glee, but also in deep sadness.

Now that she knows what is happening to them… She had to get them out of there before… before… something could happen to them.

Making sure she'll never see them again.

For good.

What was the reason… why did she wanted to help them…?

_*To get them out of the PIT!* _

Was it really…?

Was that all?

…

_"Sooo… do you like it…?" She put her hands behind her back, blushing a little._

_Yusei nodded. "Yes it's really pretty" He blushed a little too._

"_You going to put it on…?" Yusei stared at her, And nodded. "How about now." He pulled the necklace from the black box and put it next to his neck, before clipping it on.  
>It fit perfectly around his neck.<em>

_Aki had to smile, he really liked her gift… _

…

Tears burn at the back of her eyes at the memory. It was last time she saw him… happy… with his parents, and with her…

It had taken her a long time to pick up that money from her allowances. She refused to have her parents pay for it. She wanted to get it for him on her own.

_Love…_

Love was something she never got to developed on. It's an emotion that burned away from her body and heart…

The love about her family and friends was there inside.

But true love. Love for her special one wasn't there…

Her heart never got the chance to experience it.

She closed her eyes, was that it. Did she want to experience love?

Has she earned it, does she need it?

"_Yusei…" _She whispered. A string snapped. Letting the trapped tears fall freely from her eyes.

She snapped opened her eyes.

That was the answer!

She wanted to save Yusei and Jay out of LOVE!

Jay as her sister.

And Yusei… she… she…

…loved him.

"I…" She paused. Her words stuck in her throat, she stared at the older woman.

"I want to save them…" She took a breath, "Out of Love."

At that moment, Chinxo open her eyes. Aki's eyes widened in shock, now that she saw them. They weren't not melting honey.

But cobalt blue. She smiled at her.

"You are right… honest." She said, placing a hand on the surprised female's shoulder.

Chinxo stood up, as she did her house changed. Everything around turned darker. When it brighten up. Aki's breath was taken away to the beautiful sight.

There around them was a darken place, at the bottom was a snowy white floor that could be rivaled against a pure gold. Water seemed to be the source to give off it's holly, radiant light. _**(Note)**_

"Aki…" She started, her voice soft, like a flute.

"You love Yusei Fudo. It is something that you now admitted. And have gone deep inside your heart to see it. You may have blocked it out of your life. Trying to mask it away as if nothing ever happened." She said, tears flowing out her eyes, as her eyes glowed completely blue. Leaving no irises or pupils.

"But it is something that you need. In those last five years, you may have claimed to be okay, and happy. But in reality you weren't." She breathed in, looking at Aki with her calm blue eyes.

"In order for one to be complete. One must experience love…" She whispered, mow moving closer, rubbing Aki's tears that fell.

"Something that both of you need… And will be given to you rightfully."

The red haired female, looked up, smiling gratefully at the older woman.

"Thank you… Sonaphia."

…

Okay, I had a hard time writing that one down.

_*Takes in a breath*_

Sorry if there are any mistakes, I really tried on this one.

Anyways here are the notes.

Namde = Why

Okay, I'm not certain if that is true. If maids live with or leave the mansion, house, which-ever. I just added that to my story.

Now if any of you have played Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess and passed it.

I'm certain you guys have seen the scene where Zelda receives her light arrows to fight against Ganondorf along side with Link.

Think of place if you want to have a basic idea of how it looks.

Hope that helps. Now I hafta go.

_P.S. Sorry about the wait. _


End file.
